Safi'Jiiva The Great Red Emperor Of The New World
by That Guy With A Trap Fetish
Summary: A man ends up dying and reincarnates into Safi'jiiva From Iceborne. What could go wrong? A'lot apparently cause this Monster Hunter World ain't the one he knows. Rated M just to be safe. Cover Image by cclg on DeviantArt
1. Chapter 1

23 Year old, Gael Owen was a English family boy born in Wales on October the 8th 1996.

This is who I was before I _unfortunately_ passed on due to me

One: Not looking on the damn road properly.

Two: Driving way too fast.

Three: Being impaired due to heavy rain.

Now you must be wondering _"But Gael, how did you die on a day like that?" _I'll tell you how. I was once an Amateur Storm-Chaser, Why? Don't ask cause I was one those people that wasted most of their damn early years being a lazy shut-in that faked sickness and blight as well not doing well in school what so ever.

But whatever. You didn't come here to listen and read my awful backstory. _You came for the story of how I was reincarnated into the Red-Emperor known as _

**Safi'Jiiva.**

Gael Owen stared with a frustrated look on his face.

As Gael looked onward at his windshield that had been blurred by the endless rain pattering on it, the windshield wipers did nothing to help and that only made his anger rise even more.

"_No." _Gael thought as he looked at the ruined road that faced a cliff which also faced the open sea and if one for what ever reason happened to gaze at the bottom,

one would find the half sea-swallowed jagged spire rocks that littered the cliff bed.

The problem now that Gael faced, was that the road leading to where he originally wanted to pass was now ruined by a landslide.

The road was now covered by Silt, Mud and finally roots.

At this point most would have just given up and went home and try another day. But for those that had known the Owen family, Stubbornness and Anger was always a bloody curse, and it too claimed Gael.

Hands gripped the steering wheel hard enough that his knuckles turned white by the sheer force that was put behind it.

Anger flooded Gael's body.

He spent over three days waiting for this damn storm. Three days that were stress filled, spent rigging his SUV with weather gadgets and what not and finally losing sleep planning on where he should go when following this storm.

And now? Murphy's Law had ahead and fucked him in the ass.

"Piss off!" he shouted once more; taking his hands off of his steering wheel and punching them together multiple times rendering his hands numb.

He brought his now numb hands to his face and thought about his situation and what to do now.

"_This is really shitty." _Gael thought once more, normally. He would've just given up and went home. But he refused to budge here, he came so far and it was awfully close as well.

Gael let his head fall to the steering wheel.

This was worse than the bullshit difficulty in Shadows Die Twice, the dumbass Arch-Tempered Elder Dragons in Monster Hunter World that seemed to one shot you whenever you just happened to get a morsel of victory.

After letting his thoughts run amok for a while Gael settled on a decision.

"Fuck it." Gael said with a stressed tone.

Slamming his foot on the pedal, the engines of his SUV roared to life and brought forth the concept of speed and momentum to existence.

Cold adrenaline filled Gael as he now regretted his split-second decision.

It happened all too fast, like a flash he was falling off the cliff.

Gael's tongue was numb and was unable to form a single coherent thought.

His life, like many when facing Death. Flashed before his eyes.

Gael saw his childhood and foolish choices that would later in life whip him into who he was.

Gael saw the middle ground between the small Child and growing Adult that would be his Teenage years, he saw the Slothful and Hedonistic lifestyle he so foolishly choose instead of Hard Work and Discipline that would've made him into a better man.

Gael saw the short-lived Adulthood and choice that would separate him from his family and would bring pain in his heart that knew no equal, he also saw the budding wisdom that came from the speeches of old men and those that made themselves stronger from weakness and aspired to become one of them.

Gael would have been the few to grow and become a great man.

His final thought before leaving this world?

"Fuck."  
-Final words Gael Owen (Date Of Death: 05/02/2020)

A question for the Sage's. How does one describe Death?

Is it a place where beautiful ivory clouds lay and golden pearly gates that would make even the hardest of heart weep with joy.

**NO.**

Is it a place where there is naught but Hellfire, brimstone and screams of the damned?

**NO.**

Then what is it?

An endless abyss consumed me utterly and totally.

It's got no beginning and no end.

It was just Me, the Dead and Anti-Life.

Every time I try to remember it… I go mad and bleed from my eyes, ears and snout.

The unending great-drum which shall beat for an eternity and more

The bubbling mad-flute which whistled in ways that cannot be put into words.

All of this I heard, _if muffled_ by the Anti-Life.

From what faint recollections I had. It all ended when I heard the _**Beat**_.

Ba-dump.

It beated once, smothered by the absence of nothing.

Ba-Dump

Second beat. Growing stronger this time, more potential to be realised in order to compete with nothing.

**Ba-Dump**

Third and final beat. This time however, only the beat remained and banished "Nothing". And with this beat came Echoes of what I could only call God's

One such Echo told of a Unicorn that named itself "Lord Of Lightning And Storm." And unlike most god's it was humble and patient, and went with nature like any other animal. It is a being that the Chinese Taoist's would revere without hesitation.

Another Echo brought forth, spoke to me of a great lizard adorned in raw gold with the horns of a Ram.

This beast is God Of Avarice and Fury.

Bring Tribute and Worship to it, you shall be awarded with riches that make even the greatest of kings and lords green with envy. It is a being that the South American Indians and some Spanish would worship with no hesitation.

A third Echo. This one, was a God of Fierce Wind and Absolute Dominion. Like the Roman Lord Caesar but tenfold. Draconic rage only awaits you should you incur it's enmity. The Romans would have worshiped this being as a beacon of strength and willpower that shall be harder and stronger than even the hardest of steels.

Fourth Echo. An eater of fellow Gods and the Herald of Destruction. Dark God of Power and Gluttony, This beast shall stop at no end to fill it's gullet with the flesh and power of fellow gods, such is it's will to be King of Gods. With claw's that shall rend even the heavens itself, all for the sake of it's ambition. Beware of those that walk the path of the Daemon. For they shall bring skulls of any being to craft a dark throne for an equal Dark God, and they too shall spill the life-force of all that lives and if the ambition be fulfilled then Daemons shalt rule the earth with a great tyrannical fist.

Fifth Echo. God of Pride and Hellfire. The Great Engine of Molten Strength and Terrible Rage. This Scorchlord only has one request: Kneel or be vaporised into ash.

It is said when worshipped by men and women of old said Scorchlord gifted them fire and gave them a blessing that gave them power unrivaled with a fiery discipline to control it. Should you by any chance offend the being made from the Blood Of The Earth know now that you face a challenge that very few have ever managed to overcome. This Nemean beast of godly power would be worshipped by warriors renowned.

Sixth Echo. Just like how a King must have a Queen, so too does the Scorchlord. Meet the Goddess of the Pale Blue Fertile Fire and Supremacy. She is the unending pillar of support for the Scorchlord and he is hers.

She would be worshipped by the fair and meek as to them she represents the endurance to support the Nemean Lord of Hellfire, for when the Scorchlord is injured or Pride is shattered, she will heal him and much more.

Seventh and final Echo. Behold the One who lurks in the murky shadow of Death, Carrion God of Decay and Dead Energy. He who rules over the kingdom of rot and famine, a vale of rotten influence. None dares to challenge the Carrion Lord, for doing so is to challenge the shadow of Death itself. Those that worship the God of Dead Energy see themselves inflicted by blights disease and much more, they feel pain no longer, happiness on a constant they shall indulge in. For the Carrion Lord they worship so they will do anything for him. Beware of the Followers of Undeath

All of these Echos and more flooded me, gave me knowledge. But it would matter little for I forgot all when I was reborn as... _Xeno'jiiva._

The sense of Feeling came back to me.

The sense of Smell came back to me.

The sense of Sight came back to me.

The sense of Hearing came back to me.

And then suddenly

**LIGHT.**

Then… everything started to fade. And the last thing I heard was the deep birth cry of _something _and I knew no more. Only instinct remained.

A First Wyverian watched from afar as it saw the newborn Elder Dragon mewl it's first cry into the world.

The Wyverian let out a huff.

Seeing this newborn with that much raw energy and power mildly shocked him. Only the most powerful and tempered Gods held even but a fraction of what this newborn _thing_ held.

That power may very well end the world as he knows it.

But it mattered not, like Lightning he must move forward no matter the cost. Let the Gods deal with this alien newcomer.

As the First Wyverian turned and left, the Birth-cries of the newborn alien beast intensified and soon enough all that surrounded Xeno'jiiva was rendered into ash, powder and dust.

Such is the power of the Emperor of Elder Dragons after all.


	2. Horrific Realization

_Rumble…_

Beneath the earth, almost half a league down.

There lay a cavern, great in size and deep in length.

Crystalline roots lie about twisting and turning over each other.

And in the epicenter, there slumbers; a great red dragon. Almighty in size, red in color with blots of black hues that ended near the end of its body.

_Rumble..._

The earth cracked and shook. Chunks of solid stone began to fall from the cavern ceiling, revealing the still dark early morning sky.

The dragonian beast was beginning to awaken, the crystal roots that entangled it were beginning to strain under the raw strength the dragon was channeling.

For the longest time… everything was so hazy and unclear, I couldn't even think. Was this death?

One moment all I remember was the sensation of falling, numbness, a flash… and then something in between. But what was it? I try to remember, but I can't. Like fine sand through spread fingers; I can't remember jack shit.

What I do remember though, was the "**Beat" **three times it tolled growing stronger with each pulse.

On the third beat. I gained knowledge of gods, well… that's what I call them anyway.

They seemed so familiar, yet for the life of me I can't tell why. It was like I had known them, stole great power from them.

I had their names on the tip of my tongue.

In due time perhaps I will know.

_I felt unsteady._

_The haziness and forgetfulness were beginning to clear... _

I felt for the first time in age's.

Did I survive?

_Rumble…_

"_What was that?" _I thought worriedly.

I decided to test the waters and see how injured my body was.

_Lungs that were bigger than an elephant inflated with oxygen._

Before I could question why I breathed in _so much_, the earth began to shake violently.

Panic started to creep it's way into the reincarnated man's mind.

_I couldn't feel my heart beating or dropping in fear._

_SOMETHINGWASBINDINGMEICOULDN'TMOVEPLEASEHELPP̵̭̼̪̩̻̪̳̞͖̮͓̬̀͛́̐̏͆͂̀Ľ̶̢͈͈̙͈̺͚͉̘̰͚̈́̍̾͋͐̇̌̔̋̒͐͠͝Ȇ̵̖̥̹̱̀͗̅Á̸̧͚̫͙͇̲̰Ş̷̲̮̰̞̰̻̰̥̉̌̌̏͘̕̕͜͝E̷̛͉̽̍̌̓͘P̷̢͉̰̘͋̉̋͐́̓̎̈́͜͠L̸̺̺̬͓̎̓́̀̎̎͋̑̆̐͒̑̌̍͜Ȇ̵̮̹̗̫̯̥̼̫͖̱̯͎͑̅̇̍͑̏͝ͅA̴̯̓͐̐̕S̸̛̞̝͇͈͎̟̹̲͉͒̆͂̌̉̂̊͑̎̌́̋̿E̸͈̣̹̝̭͚͍͈͖̣͛̇̽̉̆̈́P̴̯͂̄̈́̅̋̇̿͜͝͝͝͝͝L̷̦̤̲͈͍̝̖͓̼̼̠̜͍̹͕͂́͊͋̀͑Ȩ̷̣̙̞̦̳́͋A̵̧̢̭͗̽̇̃͂́͜S̶̗̰̭̀Ḙ̸̘́P̴̜͎̺̭̈̒̋́͊̎̇͝Ḷ̷̛̤͓͋͑̈́̈́̉͊̚ͅE̴̪͕͕̹͎̩̮̤̓̈́̾̍̒̾̆̕Ā̶̢͎͓̭̻͇͍̗̖̼͎̺̝̽͗̈́̽̚͜Ŝ̵̨̛̰͓̭̪̤̰͚͂́̈́͐̂͒̑͑̈́̓̉́̕Ẻ̸͇̣̲̞͖̥̦̹̊̀́̂̈́͂̐̏̍͆͘P̵̭̼̪̩̻̪̳̞͖̮͓̬̀͛́̐̏͆͂̀Ľ̶̢͈͈̙͈̺͚͉̘̰͚̈́̍̾͋͐̇̌̔̋̒͐͠͝Ȇ̵̖̥̹̱̀͗̅Á̸̧͚̫͙͇̲̰Ş̷̲̮̰̞̰̻̰̥̉̌̌̏͘̕̕͜͝E̷̛͉̽̍̌̓͘P̷̢͉̰̘͋̉̋͐́̓̎̈́͜͠L̸̺̺̬͓̎̓́̀̎̎͋̑̆̐͒̑̌̍͜Ȇ̵̮̹̗̫̯̥̼̫͖̱̯͎͑̅̇̍͑̏͝ͅA̴̯̓͐̐̕S̸̛̞̝͇͈͎̟̹̲͉͒̆͂̌̉̂̊͑̎̌́̋̿E̸͈̣̹̝̭͚͍͈͖̣͛̇̽̉̆̈́P̴̯͂̄̈́̅̋̇̿͜͝͝͝͝͝L̷̦̤̲͈͍̝̖͓̼̼̠̜͍̹͕͂́͊͋̀͑Ȩ̷̣̙̞̦̳́͋A̵̧̢̭͗̽̇̃͂́͜S̶̗̰̭̀Ḙ̸̘́P̴̜͎̺̭̈̒̋́͊̎̇͝Ḷ̷̛̤͓͋͑̈́̈́̉͊̚ͅE̴̪͕͕̹͎̩̮̤̓̈́̾̍̒̾̆̕Ā̶̢͎͓̭̻͇͍̗̖̼͎̺̝̽͗̈́̽̚͜Ŝ̵̨̛̰͓̭̪̤̰͚͂́̈́͐̂͒̑͑̈́̓̉́̕Ẻ̸͇̣̲̞͖̥̦̹̊̀́̂̈́͂̐̏̍͆͘P̵̭̼̪̩̻̪̳̞͖̮͓̬̀͛́̐̏͆͂̀Ľ̶̢͈͈̙͈̺͚͉̘̰͚̈́̍̾͋͐̇̌̔̋̒͐͠͝Ȇ̵̖̥̹̱̀͗̅Á̸̧͚̫͙͇̲̰Ş̷̲̮̰̞̰̻̰̥̉̌̌̏͘̕̕͜͝E̷̛͉̽̍̌̓͘P̷̢͉̰̘͋̉̋͐́̓̎̈́͜͠L̸̺̺̬͓̎̓́̀̎̎͋̑̆̐͒̑̌̍͜Ȇ̵̮̹̗̫̯̥̼̫͖̱̯͎͑̅̇̍͑̏͝ͅA̴̯̓͐̐̕S̸̛̞̝͇͈͎̟̹̲͉͒̆͂̌̉̂̊͑̎̌́̋̿E̸͈̣̹̝̭͚͍͈͖̣͛̇̽̉̆̈́P̴̯͂̄̈́̅̋̇̿͜͝͝͝͝͝L̷̦̤̲͈͍̝̖͓̼̼̠̜͍̹͕͂́͊͋̀͑Ȩ̷̣̙̞̦̳́͋A̵̧̢̭͗̽̇̃͂́͜S̶̗̰̭̀Ḙ̸̘́P̴̜͎̺̭̈̒̋́͊̎̇͝Ḷ̷̛̤͓͋͑̈́̈́̉͊̚ͅE̴̪͕͕̹͎̩̮̤̓̈́̾̍̒̾̆̕Ā̶̢͎͓̭̻͇͍̗̖̼͎̺̝̽͗̈́̽̚͜Ŝ̵̨̛̰͓̭̪̤̰͚͂́̈́͐̂͒̑͑̈́̓̉́̕Ẻ̸͇̣̲̞͖̥̦̹̊̀́̂̈́͂̐̏̍͆͘_

* * *

Bindings that were stronger than steel support cables snapped under the raw strength Safi'jiiva was producing. More boulders began to crash down as his thrashing shook the entire cavern.

In an instant, he was in the air. Flying well over a hundred feet in just a few seconds. In a minute, the Red Dragon was out of the cavern.

It took about a minute before he realised he was in the air.

"HOLY SHIT!" he tried to yell.

_Only the roar of an Emperor of God's answered. _

The reincarnation of Safi'jiiva froze mid-air, stopped utterly in fear of his own voice.

Gael felt a sensation.

It took but a split moment to realise that he had stopped flying.

It is said the bellows of a fear-filled dragon can still be heard to this day.

_Safi'jiiva started to plummet towards the aged trees of the Ancient Forest._

The sturdy-build trees that lasted through the toughest of weather and storm shattered into naught but splinters.

Battered stone which withstood even the greatest test of time broke into small chunks as the reincarnated man-turned-dragon skidded across the rough morning dew covered ground.

_Everything was wrong._

I was too big, too strong, _**Inhuman in every way possible.**_

One does not fucking survive a fall and break _trees along with solid fucking rock._

One also doesn't fucking _fly._

What was wrong with me?

The Red Dragon slowly shook off the rubble that was on its gigantic body.

The dizziness that had robbed my sight soon cleared and-

_Oh my god..._ I could see everything. From the collected dew on the matted grass beneath me, to my right… a small cliff that held a cluster of tropical trees.

I could even make out the pattern on the leaves that the tropical cluster made up.

To my left were ferns, the tropical trees that I just mentioned… _And a very familiar dead tree with thick long leafy vines collected at the end of a long branch._

I knew that dead tree. It was a trap ment for monsters to get tangled in its thick vines when they crashed into it.

A pit formed in my stomach.

Isekai shit like this isn't fucking real, this was just a bad dream or some LSD trip gone wrong right? Right?

Yeah, that's right. It's just bullshit, well-crafted bullshit but bullshit non the less.

Just take a deep breath and everything will be fine and OK.

I inhaled-

_Lungs were filled with enough air that it could fill a zeppelin._

Everything that I had tried to collect, sputtered out of my mouth immediately.

I noticed the utter _**inhuman**_ growls and snarls that came from my throat.

"_Nonononono" _were my only thoughts. I was beginning to have a panic attack.

My stomach started to flip and turn, I started to hyperventilate, my _thick cord like muscles started to bulge and weave underneath my skin_.

I started to dry heave.

I was gonna turn Cataconic there was no fucking doubt about it.

_**SLAM**_

A sudden noise from behind me, to my newfound senses, it was louder than a bomb going off.

I turned my head.

There, behind me. Sat a long, thick red barbed tail that was speared into the ground.

Golden serpentine eyes widened.

_It_ turned _its _head forward, facing the downhill shore that led into the sea.

Slowly. I lifted up my left hand.

_My hand was normal. It was the human hand I always had since the day I was born-_

**Claws befitting to rule all of existence and willing to snuff out any and all resistance met his sight.**

_It _stared at its hands**. **_It_ took in every detail about his hands, he turned them around, looked at every red scale that was muted by black, he also looked at where his nails used to be, now replaced by talon like claws.

The hand fell limbly to the ruined and damp ground below.

_I was numb._

Golden serpentine eyes refocused.

_Water._

One last kernel of denial was chained to his mind by every iota of sanity he had.

_It pounced._

Almost immediately he was at the shore that met the sea.

The stone had spider cracks because of the raw weight _It_ had.

I don't know how long I stared at that water, maybe it was because I didn't want the truth?

I lowered my head and saw-

_A sight that I was all too familiar with, after all… I spent several days a week farming him._

The great reflection of Safi'Jiiva stared back with what he could guess was a horrified expression.

I felt something in the air. It was fiery, ancient and it felt so full that it was about to erupt.

I looked to the horizon and… as if my own reflection didn't confirm enough.

_A living black volcano known as Zorah Magdaros walked towards the New World and with it… came my New Life._

I felt something within me _snap._

Rage that would scorch the world a thousand times over boiled in my veins.

Wings that held the very cosmos itself unfurled with the desire to drown existence in its shadow.

Golden eyes turned into hellish red serpentine pits that would pierce even through the veil of reality.

* * *

Reins had been put around the world. A slave to the Emperor of God's will.

A cry of help came from the Red Dragon.

A call from beyond.

And so shall the world answer.

The colossal beam of starlight and bio-energy penetrated the sky itself.

And a fable that was older than an age was brought into my mental fold.

* * *

Morrígan Dagda had an annoying morning so far, first; she had woken up all sweaty and her hair matted down cause of _That_ dream again.

After doing her limited morning rituals she went down to the mess hall to get a nice breakfast to at least soothe her cranky nerves.

As the door to the mess hall opened, she noticed two things, one was the smell of nice damn food and drink, second, was the excited atmosphere that was among her peers as they were told the night before that they were going to land soon in the early morning.

She brought a hand up to her face to rub out the last dregs of drowsiness that still plagued her.

She was careful in her steps to make sure she didn't bump into anyone or any of the Felynes that were delivering food or talking to each other.

She quietly made her way to a table in the back that was only occupied by one person.

As she sat down the bench creaked in protest.

Propping up her elbows on the table, her head lay in her palms, fingertips unconsciously rubbing her eyelids in an effort to get the tiredness and crust out of them.

"_God's dammit." _she thought to herself.

What kind of Hunter was she really? If you can't beat off sleepiness then you might as well not even be a Hunter at all!

She huffed in annoyance, maybe there was an energy drink somewhere on this ship.

"Hey, you alright?" asked the black haired woman across from her.

"Yeah, thanks for asking." replied Morrígan.

She chuckled. "They're serving energy drinks near the serving station, you should go get one." She told Morrígan.

Salvation!

"Wait, really?" Morrígan said, stupefied over such an answer.

"Yes, really." The woman said.

"They've been serving it since people started coming into the mess hall." The woman also supplied.

Morrígan's mouth did an O.

"A-ah, well… thanks for letting me know." stuttered Morrígan.

Just as she moved to get up and get an energy drink before she could embarrass herself even further-

"Yo!" Came the enthusiastic shout of an orange haired chainmail wearing man

"AH!" Yelped Morrígan as she was startled by the sudden entrance of the youthful man.

"Woah! Did I scare you? Sorry, didn't mean to." the orange haired man said.

He walked over and sat himself on Morrígan's table

"Anyway. Did you hear? We're almost there, they said the fleet is gonna arrive in port soon." said the youth filled A-lister.

"Really?" said Morrígan quietly while trying to still her rapid beating heart from the shock earlier.

"Yep, I couldn't even sleep right last night due to the excitement I had." said the man.

"I see…" replied Morrígan.

The youthful A-lister leaned back on his seat.

"Man… I don't know about you, but it feels like ages since I left home to join the Commission…" said the now nostalgia filled man.

"So, ya ready to tackle this new world by the horns? Are you nervous?" rapid-fired the oranged haired A-lister.

"A bit of both really." said Morrígan.

"Believe you me, I get it. Anything could happen to us, but hey, that's half-"

The man was suddenly cut off by a woman with done up hair grabbing his shoulder.

"Yup with whatever he's saying" interrupted the woman.

The newcomer fixed her gaze on Morrígan.

Her eyes widened with recognition.

"Hey! Aren't you one of the A-list Hunters?"

Morrígan nodded her head.

"What? No way! So are we!" said the riled up chainmail clad man.

"Hey, tell us your name," he continued.

"Morrígan Dagda." Said the woman in question.

The man in chainmail hummed.

"Ah, well my name is Gai!" Said the now identified man.

He continued "And this here is-"

He was interrupted by the woman again.

"I can introduce myself." She said with a baleful stare.

"Jeez, alright. I'm sorry, no need to kill me before we get to the new world."

She huffed at him in annoyance.

"Well, my name is Megumin. Current handling A-lister in the Fifth Fleet."

"Anyway, enough of the formal stuff, here have some _Jho_."

Megumin handed Morrígan a tankard of good ole _Jho_.

"Now, how about a toast. For our arrival to the _New World._"

"Alright! Here's to the A-list! And the Commission!" shouted Gai while lifting up his tankard

As they gulped down their _Jho_, Gai was the first one to finish.

"So… tell me, what's your theory? Elder dragons gotta migrate to the New World for a reason.

Before Morrígan could reply. Gai continued.

"After running the Research Commission for Forty odd years. The guild is itching for an answer."

"Yes, yes they do" Morrígan dryly quipped.

Gai humphed in response before continuing

"They say the Fifth Fleet's got the best shot at cracking this mystery case, and I agree!" he shouted out the last bit.

"Keep it down will you, people are starting to look at us" Megumin said in annoyance.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

"Hey, speaking of. A-listers usually work in pairs of two. Did you sit down with your partner yet?" Megumin said with a curious tone.

Morrígan was about to shyly give her truth when somebody at the table next to her knocked over her stool and hurried to the open window port.

"_An escape." _she thought.

Morrígan sat up and gestured goodbye to them while she started to make her way over to the window port and the woman with goggles.

She was about to greet the girl that was tinkering with her eyewear when she cut Morrígan off.

"Listen to that. Waves are starting to get rough and pick up, and that's gotta mean landfall soon."

She turned around to face Morrígan, adjusting her eyewear onto her head.

"You're on the A-list, right?"

"Yeah, I am."

Before they could continue the were interrupted by-

"Meow!" that came from a tiger striped orange, white and black felyne.

Morrígan's eyes lit up with recognition.

"Bastet!" she exclaimed.

"I was wondering where you were!"

She began to nuzzle the Felyne, with it purring all the way.

"Well… Meowdy'do to you too little buddy." said the A-listing handler.

"I'm not psychic, but I do have pretty good ears. Ah, put'er there! I'm Aqua! I happen to be an A-lister mysel-

_The ship rocked and shook_

Shouts of alarm rang throughout the mess hall.

"Quick! To the bridge!" yelled Aqua.

They reached the stairs to the main bridge in record time.

As soon as they reached their destination, the ship was beginning to tip over.

Screams of fear and shouts of anger rang throughout the entire ship.

They ran to the top of the ship as a black volcano-like creature began rising out of the sea like a thing that should not be.

_Today could not get any worse._

As it turned out, it could.

_Everything went to shit when a blue beam lit up the sky._

* * *

So that's how it was going to be… Fine, be like that.

Now then to get used to this new body and power.

I was a shell, an echo of what I really should be.

All because I didn't have my heart.

Because a fable that was older than an eon told the story of how a small dragon in his cunning made the God's in heaven wage war on one another.

By the time the war ended they were all weakened and could not fight any longer.

And the small dragon one by one, carved out their hearts. The very cores of the gods. And ate them one at a time.

In the end? He was King of All, no longer was he small, no longer was he powerless.

And for the gods that had no hearts were shattered into innumerable fragments that would later on become the Elder Dragons.

Until one day, the first man came and convinced the Emperor of God's to tear out his own heart and gave it to man.

And my reaction to all of this?

_**When the fuck did Monster Hunter World become Dragon's Dogma?!**_

* * *

Oof. Truth be told this damn chapter would have been out by yesterday had I not had writers block and later on went to sleep for the entire fucking day. Whoop de doo.

Another note, I'm sorry if the ending felt rushed or the pacing was hell. Cause while writing this, somehow... I got a hella lot of mental fatigue while writing a simple _2000_ word chapter. Something that more experienced writers would be able to do in their sleep no doubt. Such is the curse of being a uber new fanfic writer. 

absolute noob to this, if anybody wants to beta for me... I dunno. PM me or something and we can go from there.

Anyway, thanks for reading this new thing that should have been out yesterday. If your wondering what my update schedule is... it's... Every couple of days, hopefully. Don't worry, by tomorrow I should be working on the third chapter.

Well what ever, if you caught the references then good on you. If you also like the story, don't forget to rate, review and all that good stuff. See you later.


	3. Maniacal Acceptance

After my breakdown at the shore, I immediately left.

I didn't even bother to see what kind of reaction I had gotten from Zorah.

_I needed time to think… and get used to my new body.  
_

* * *

Let me tell you something. Being big… is not fun at all.

Stumbling around the now cramped Ancient Forest because of my size, fucking sucks.

I'm HUGE, Literally. I think I'm bigger than vanilla Safi'Jiiva, if I am going to be honest.

I can fit things that are the size of a small car into my palm.

Regular Safi's hands could only fit things that were the size of an average person in his hand!

But, anyway. Enough of my size. My motor control in this body fucking sucks.

My wings keep on unfurling and get caught in the flora.

My tail swings around randomly and spear's into stone, trees, tangled in vines.

What ever there was in the Ancient Forest, my tail has been into it.

The only _moderate_ control of the body I have right now is my forearms and head.

That's about it really.

I grunted in frustration for the nth time this morning as I was forced to pry open sturdy old roots to once more reach a place I wanted to go.

See, I was heading for the big ass tree that lay in the center of the Ancient Forest.

You know the place where Rathian and Rathalos mostly stay.

_Why? _You may ask. Answers simple, I gotta have a place to stay and learn how to fly when I'm ready.

But I also gotta be careful, I don't wanna get into a fight with the King and Queen of the skies the second I get there.

* * *

Gold serpent-like eyes stared at a cluster of Kestodon's that were yowling at it in fear.

Clumsily, the Horned Red Dragon straightened itself and rose its head.

It's eyes widened in realisation.

The beast's lips parted to reveal a maw littered with fangs that were fit to reconstruct this world in it's image.

Feral heaving came from its throat and little by little.

It became _clearer, more human._

Soon enough, it turned into chuckle's and soon even after that?

_The eon-old wooden realm was soon filled with its maniacal laughter.  
_

* * *

Earlier.

I was beyond tired. I really was, when you wake up as a fictional dragon in an equal fictional game, that happens to you…

And I mean _a lot_.

_Somehow_, I died… and wound up as Safi'Jiiva from _Monster Hunter World: Iceborne._

How the fuck does that even happen? I mean HOW!

I recalled past events. I was driving yes, it was also a stormy day this much is true.

Landslide blocked the road, I got pissed, then I tried to speed over it and then…

_Falling, a flash and noise._

And that's all I got. Next was the odd beat and echoes, my sense's coming back to me and then another flash and finally me having a breakdown.

Speaking of which, I also needed to-

_A wail penetrated the calm quiet forest._

Instantly, my head whipped to where the noise originated from.

My sight was met with a small herd of bronze and orange creatures that were now yowling at me.

The bright orange ones had a large head crest while the bronze ones didn't.

_I knew them. Kestodon's from Monster Hunter: World_

_Monster Hunter… _

I straightened myself the best I could so my view of them would be better.

My sight remained locked on them for a long while, taking in every little detail.

They weren't limited and dulled by machine limitations.

_They were as real as I was._

**Real.**

My hand met my sight for the millionth time today.

It was still the same from this morning, I'll be it dirty from all the shit I bumped into and the whatever nonsense I had to pry apart with them.

**But same nonetheless.**

I clenched my draconic clawed fist.

_Blood that pulsed with all the fury and power the world had to offer flowed within._

I let go of my fist, letting it fall back gently to the ground.

**I was here. Alive and well, albeit in a different body but still here.**

This was absolutly fucking ridiculous. It was like a bad fanfiction come to life.

I didn't even notice how I was beginning to laugh.

"**AHAHAHAHA" **Was what poured from my throat when I finally came to.

That's right bitches! I'm here, given a new life as the King of God's!

**Bow before my power! For I am the Sapphire Star Incarnate!**

Hey, at least I still have a voice and another plus too, my body was very easy to control after that.

* * *

I finally found a good place to stay, it was up in the grand tree, not too far up however.

But it was still high enough so that I could see the forest and the sea that lay over yonder.

And let me tell you something the game did the sights that I saw no justice.

The vibrant forest greens and watery blues of the sea blended and melded like the finest jewel's in my sight.

I later lost track of time as I was so enraptured by the sights of nature.

* * *

I am so fucking bored. I got nothing to do, legit.

I wasn't hungry, thirsty or sleepy.

My claws began to tap on the earthy floor beneath me impatiently.

What exactly could I do to keep me busy? I can't think about my current situation for fear of going into a breakdown.

"**Hmm" **My thoughts voiced itself.

I reeled my head back in surprise. That's right! I still have a voice.

I knew what I was gonna keep myself busy for a few hours.

* * *

Another roar of anger escaped my maw as all that kept coming out of my "voice" was garbled words and words that got lost in a snarl or roar.

At least we are making good progress. I think anyway.

After a long time, I finally got results. And lemme tell you something.

My voice is sexy and deep as more than I'll ever imagine.

The accent is kinda broken, but hey; that's how it is sometimes.

My first words to this new beautiful world?

"**Greetings New World! My name is-" **My new powerful voice had been cut off.

_A name…_

Was I still Gael Owen? Logically I still was and will be Gael Owen.

I have all of my memories and such.

But for my old name?

_It was obsolete_ _here in this new world._

If I was to have a new name befitting of this world filled with monsters, what would it be?

Smaug? No, I do not rule underneath a mountain as king with a sea of gold and riches as my subjects.

Grigori? No, I am not a fallen warrior that failed to take the mantle of God.

Alduin? No, I am neither an eater of souls and worlds nor the son of a primordial dragon god.

Then who will I be? Another nameless monster in this here world of monsters?!

**No.**

I Refuse.

Within my mind, a memory surfaced. A flag, one emblazoned with a red dragon that saw and experienced more than over a thousand years of history and more.

**A Name Was Chosen.**

Upon a mighty oaken perch. There was a Red Emperor.

Its features scrunched up in frustration as it tried to find a way to name itself.

And then its golden eyes opened, a name was chosen.

It got on all fours and looked to the sea covered horizon.

_The beginnings of a storm were starting to brew._

A challenge then, the red dragon would have to prove itself in the eyes of the world.

It mattered not, the Horned Emperor would make a decree that all would follow and obey without question.

Instantly the red dragon pushed itself on to its forelegs and flared out his wings.

The great branch that held the dragon in the air groaned in protest as all of the weight of the red emperor had been put onto a single point.

"**Hear my Name and Decree here and now!" **

The world paused to listen to the new emperor.

"**I AM Y DDRAIG GOCH! THE GREAT RED EMPEROR OF ALL THAT EXISTS UNDER THE SAPPHIRE STAR!" **Was the all-powerful voice that came from the newly crowned "Great Emperor Of All"

The world bowed its head to the new King of All.

* * *

The newborn storm that I saw over in the horizon evaporated as quickly as it came.

Also, what the fuck was that?!

That was soo fucking cheesy and bad on so many levels I couldn't even begin to comprehend them.

"I am the great red emperor of all that exists"...

Sure it made my inner kid freak the fuck out with enough excitement and energy that it could fuel and supply a rocket long enough to get to Mars and back.

I could've been at least more original than the typical "I am king now, bow plz" speech shit.

Welp… I got a name now, and that's all that matters now.

Let's see. I still have a bit of daylight left, what now?

Flying? Sure why not, I can control most of my body now.

Slowly but surely, the newly named Y Ddraig Goch began to feel around his back for the membrane covered muscles that were his wings.

This is the weirdest fucking feeling ever. The best I could describe is that it feels like you have another pair of arms.

Only, this pair of arms are highly malformed and also have real thick heavy sheets on them.

For the next several hours I began to do exercise's with my wings to get comfortable with them.

Ddraig peered over his perch with an uneasy expression.

I never was good with heights. But it's alright, just remember the motions and exercises that you did and you'll be fine as rain.

Colossal wings unfurled on command. Ddraig straightened himself.

The wind was calm.

His muscles were tense and ready to spring into action.

His breathing was even and collected.

It was all perfect.

One more final breath and he let himself slip.

"_NOW!" _Ddraig mentally roared at himself and put all the muscular power he had into his two flight given instruments.

The result? He was rising, and fast too.

HOLY SHIT! This was fucking awesome, it was like my childhood dream come true.

No scratch that. HE WAS LIVING THE CHILDHOOD DREAM! I mean, I'm a big ass red and black dragon that shares the name of my country's flag.

And I'm also in a land of dinosaurs, dragons, elder dragons and a whole bunch of other cool shit.

_And lemme tell you something, being Isekaied ain't so bad after all.  
_

* * *

Man, I'll say it again. The dev's of Monster Hunter World really didn't do the Ancient Forest justice.

But I don't blame them. It isn't everyday your creation somehow exists in a parallel universe where its beauty is something to truly behold.

Fuck, I wonder what their reaction would be.

As Ddraig continued to mentally awe over the evening sights until something else caught his senses.

_~sniff~_

The fuck was that? I stopped my momentum mid flight and did another take.

_~sniff~ _

Golden serpentine slits diluted as Ddraig recognised the smell.

_It was high quality meats and ingredients being cooked along with spicy alcohol and other brews that were being kicked up into the air._

The drool that came from the Red Emperor was like a waterfall.

_It smelt so good._

Fucking hell, control yourself man.

Don't wanna be flying straight into Astera looking for munches now do I?

Despair spread upon me like a plague as I realised one thing, one small little detail.

"_FUCK! I WON'T BE ABLE TO EAT UBER GOOD FOOD MADE BY CATS!" _Ddraig began to flail his head in a comical manner while bunching up his fists.

As a matter of fact, he was so engrossed in his own despair that he didn't notice a big mad green _thing_ headed for a straight on collision with the Emperor.

And no, it's not Hulk.

Ddraig roared in shocked surprise as a winged green thing crashed right into him.

_Everything was spinning, I was falling, something crashed into my side. _

I once more poured all the physical power I had to keep me adrift in the air.

My hand lashed out to grip whatever I could of the monster that had crashed into me.

We were falling again, but I had a good enough grip on the creature to help me break my fall

While pushing this thing off me I finally got a good look at what exactly crashed into me…

_It was Rathian._

_The Queen of the Skies._

And that was all I saw of the winged wyvern before we crashed into the depths of the forest.

* * *

Upon an eternal realm where dreams came into fruition and were made true.

A nude woman sat, yet the maidens body was hidden by her long mossy dark green hair.

Her scarlet eyes glanced up to meet the subject of her dreams since she was a child.

_It's golden eyes stared back.  
_

* * *

The dark moss haired woman's eyes opened with panic

She shot out of her bed.

_Where was she?! One minute they were climbing the fiery elder dragon and then… _

_Her heart thudding in great pain and drowning out existence._

_A beam of light…_

_The monster in her dreams._

Before her fear riddled thoughts could go on any further, a voice cut them off.

"Whoa, easy now!" A man, his voice deep and reassuring.

He continued.

"Calm down. You've been out cold the past couple of days and your fever just broke not too long ago."

Her scarlet eyes met soft black.

"My name is James, I'm a medic here in Astera. Name?"

She tried to say her name but couldn't

_Her throat was drier than a desert on a hot day._

The man chuckled.

"Heh, here. Water, drink."

She took the water with the grace of a drunk.

After drinking the god-given drink, she sputtered out her thanks.

"T-thank you.."

"Think nothing of it. Now then, name?"

"Morrígan" her voice now clear.

"Last Name?"

"Dagda." She continued.

"Alrighty then… let's see here, Morrígan Dagda, fifth fleet. A-lister… Sounds about right." Mumbled the man while looking through his clipboard.

After he finished fumbling through his clipboard the man asked her another question.

"Well. First of all, how are you feeling?

"Is all this necessary?"

"Its standard protocol Miss Dagda. Everyone has to go through it. Now then, I'll say again. How are you feeling?"

"Alright, I suppose. A little weak, but nothing that a bit of food will fix." Morrígan parroted.

The medic hummed in response.

"Last question. Any bad burning itch, that kinda thing?"

Morrígan shook her head. "Nope."

The man stared at her for a good while.

"You're free to go."

She blinked. "Just like that?"

"Yep, from what I can see. You don't have Blastblight."

"Blastblight?" she questioned

"Most of the people in the Fifth Fleet that had to climb Zorah Magdaros ended up with Blastblight."

"Zorah-" She was cut off.

"The Black Elder Dragon."

Morrígan blinked.

"Well, whatever. Ever since the morning two days ago, our Nulberry supply has been at an all time low. But enough of that. You can get a bite to eat at the canteen and after that go get your gear at the provisions center."

The medic stood up from his stool and walked out.

"_What a malicious morning"_ Morrígan thought to herself.

* * *

After a nice meal, gearing up and a tearful reunion with her palico. Morrígan Dagda was ready to go on a quest.

"No." came from the tanned scarred white haired man.

Her reinforced leather covered palms slammed on the table.

"What do you mean you can't authorise me for Quests!" She roared.

"You know what I said A-lister. We don't allow Hunters that _just _came from the infirmary to go right back into Quests. No exception A-lister."

"But I am fine Commander! I don't have blastblight or any broken bones." Countered Morrígan.

"You broke a fever just earlier today A-lister! I said no and that is final."

Morrígan's shoulders slouched in defeat.

"Then when does my medical rest end Commander?" She tiredly asked.

The said man turned his head and glanced at her.

"If you are well by sunset… then tomorrow. In the meantime you could asset whomever is in need of physical labour. " Was the Commander's answer.

Morrígan sighed for the nth time today. Today could not get anymore worse-

_The grove near Astera exploded with a crash and roars._

Nevermind! Turns out it could. She mentally noted, she also noted her fellow Hunters screaming around.

"What was that!" one shouted

"A turf war, this close to Astera?! I must observe this" came also from a researcher.

* * *

As both I and Rathian crashed into the thicket of palm trees and other flora, the plan I had to use the Queen of the Skies to break my fall… Sadly it did not work.

Minor bits of pain stinged my side when I finally came to.

I am really fucking thankful for the absolute endurance my carapace and hide have.

Really I am.

Lifting up my head, I was able to make out Rathian flailing around on the ground as fallen palm trees had fallen on her.

Rathian was not the only victim of the fallen trees.

I had unfortunately crashed into a thicker part of the grove meaning that my back legs had been tangled rather thickly by the palm trees.

That also meant my tail was _fucking stuck again _and a bounus, burried beneath a whole fucking stack of fallen trees.

My head whipped back to Rathian.

She had already recovered and broke most of the trees that fell on her.

_Burning fiery embers were beginning to spill from her maw._

Ddraig, upon seeing this roared with enough ferocity with enough force to send Rathian reeling from the sheer volume.

Upon recovering, the Queen of the Skies let out a challenging roar of her own.

_A fiery orb was let loose, in its path was the Red Emperor Y Ddraig Goch.  
_

* * *

When I saw that red glowing orb of raw fiery destruction…

_I felt something well up within me._

It spread throughout my entire body.

Strength was given to me, endurance gifted that was strong enough to travel the world over.

I let it fill my throat, unconsciously condensing and refining it to be the ultimate weapon.

I let it loose.

_The blast of godly cosmic light overwhelmed the meek ball of fire and consumed Rathian utterly._

By the time the light died down, I was finally able to see what kind of damage I had done to Rathian.

_Melted flesh surrounded a barely recognisable skull._

The words "Holy Fuck!" do not describe what I saw.

_I did that._

I melted the Rathians head and who knows what else to goop!

_TO FUCKING GOOP MAN FUCKING GOOP!_

~_sniff~_

Ddraig's eyes widened

**The smell of sweat, old books, delicious food and metal were thick as ever.**

Just how fucking close did I crash to Astera?

Ddraig got his answers by the shouts of fear and alarm.

"It quieted down! Let's check it out!" Shouted out one.

"Be careful! We don't know if the monster is still in the area!" And many more cried out.

_Oh, fuck me._

Stomping and more shouts filled the air.

Ddraig began to destroy and clear off his wooden bindings.

_They were getting closer._

All of the trees on me and tangled beneath me are gone and done.

Time to get the fuck outta here.

Ddraig's mighty powerful wings unfurled and began to lift off-

_Something anchored him to the ground._

OH! What fucking now!

I instantly turned my head and…

My tail was stuck, buried and speared into the ground.

**You gotta be fucking kidding me.**

"Something's still here! Keep your distance!"

They were closer than ever.

A roar of angry frustration was bellowed from Ddraig.

Soon enough, the tail was free from its earthly bindings and dust was thrown up into the air.

What happened next?

Y Ddraig Goch and I quote myself in this. **"Got the ever living fuck outta there."  
**

* * *

By the time the Hunters and Researchers got there, a large dust cloud covered whatever creature was fighting the other creature.

For those that were able to see the silhouette of the unknown beast. They had described it as "Bigger than a battleship".

The Commander looked at the dead melted Rathian with a worried gaze.

Rathian was a wyvern that not many could defeat, it took the efforts of only the best to bring down the Queen of the Skies.

Yet here was one, killed in but mere seconds.

That worried him greatly, what kind of monster were they dealing with. "Bigger than a battleship." was what one hunter said when he was fortunate enough to get close.

That could only mean one thing.

_A Superclass Elder Dragon._

"_Today could not get any worse." _were the thoughts of the Commander.

* * *

Damn. This really should have been out sooner. To those I made wait. I'm sorry, I recently had to deal with an addict friend of mine and a drunk thief. So again. Sorry I made you all wait.

Here's a couple of shout outs to some reviewers that gave me support.

Krillshadow: Thanks a bunch for forwarding this story to your discord, and I am sorry that the chapters are rather short. Like I said, I am a rather really new writer that doesn't pump out chapters on a daily basis. I am working on that however. So in time I might have good motivation and a writing goal to work towards in a certain time frame. And speaking of motivation, I really thank you for that by the way, when I saw the notification on my phone I knew I had to start working on this story again and not be lazy.

Thejkshadow1: Thanks a lot for your review man, and its nice to know that the pacing in the other chapter was good enough to meet your standards. And I am working on how to get more creative freedom and such. So thank you for your review.

allhailthesith: Don't worry friend. Our MC ain't gonna become an angst riddled broodlord. I got a whole bunch planned for Y Ddraig Goch.

Do Et: Many thanks for your review man, I'll make damn sure that everyone can find this story enjoyable.

And that's about it, Rate, Review, Favorite. Do what ever you want. And to those wondering, the next chapter will come out in the next few days; five at max.


	4. Exploration & Encounters

**AN: Kept you waiting huh. If the pacing in this chapter is absolute shit, then the reason being is that this was written over the course of several weeks.**

* * *

To put it bluntly… Astera was in chaos.

Researchers and hunters alike hauled various tools and research instruments in order to find out what new monster they were dealing with.

In the midst of this chaos. An emergency council was held.

The Commander stept forth.

"This is the second time this week I've had to hold an emergency council." He quipped rather idly while looking at the twilight covered sky.

He turned around.

"Right, back on track." He said while turning to face the map covered table.

The Commander continued.

"Now then. To start this meeting we are going to have an in depth discussion about the unknown monster that had a turf war with our local green queen. Chief Ecologist, you may take it from here."

The elderly wyverian nodded his head in thanks.

"Thank you Commander. Now… to start things off, earlier this evening a turf war happened in close proximity to Astera. The subjects of which were Rathian, and our unknown."

The Commander interrupted.

"Any identifying features? Anything we can work with at all?"

"I'm getting there." Replied the Chief Ecologist rather annoyed at the Commander for his impatience.

"There are two defining features of this unknown monster. One, was the size of its tracks. The other was what the scoutflies had to say."

The Chief Ecologist paused to gather himself.

"The tracks themselves were bigger than a group of five men. And as for the scoutflies… They glowed blue." The Chief Ecologist finished.

The Commander fell to his stool, his tanned scarred face buried in his palms.

Lifting his face from his hands, his tired gaze met the elderly wyverian.

"That could only mean it's a brand new never seen before Elder Dragon species."

Suddenly, The Commander shot up from his stool with a determined posture.

His stare like iron, floated towards the corner where a battle-worn man sat.

Clad in the toughest of steels and sturdiest of monster parts; the Huntsmen sat.

Propped next to him was his verdant longsword that brimmed with fiery old power.

"Rudra. I am in need of your hunting capabilities" The Commander justly said.

The newly named Rudra lifted his helmet clad head to meet the Commander's steely look.

"No need to ask, old friend. And besides… It has been about fifteen years since my longsword bit into the flesh of an Elder Dragon." Said the Huntsman with a tone of excitement.

"No, you're not hunting anything."

"Hoh?"

"You, along with five other of our best will lead an expedition into the Ancient Forest to find out what kind of monster we're dealing with."

"And what makes you sure that it's in the Ancient Forest?" Replied Rudra with a questioning tone.

The Commander deadpanned.

"Shouldn't the situation explain itself?"

Rudra burst into laughter.

"Haha! Maybe my years have finally caught up to me and I am becoming senile."

The Huntsmen continued.

"When am I to leave?"

"Tomorrow, in the morning." The Commander supplied.

"What?! That soon?"

"The situation is dire. I have reason to believe this new unknown monster may be linked to the light phenomena that happened two days ago."

The Chief Ecologist butted in.

"You mean that pillar of light that looked like the stars? That light phenomena?"

"Yes, exactly that. Now then, with the expedition out of the way. Let us continue.

* * *

Heavy wings beated through the air as Ddraig fled from the outskirts of Astera.

That was way too fucking close.

I am in no way shape or form prepared to meet the wayward hunters that scour the New World.

For if I do and I am not ready and give a bad impression…

_Then I become a threat, and the hounds of the Hunter's guild and Research Commission will send their most elite of minions to come and whittle me down with a thousand malice filled blades._

Fucking scary if you think about it.

Just goes to show how real this world is.

Let's just hope that I won't suffer death by a thousand cuts.

* * *

The sun began to set behind the horizon, casting a beautiful array of orange and purple hues coating the world in a pseudo night time glow.

I don't think I'll ever get tired of these sights. It's just so relaxing man, the cool wind whipping against my head and on my belly.

And the smell! The forest and sea just blend so right! Granted I may be able to smell all the not nice things but, hey… take what you get I suppose.

Fuck it, I'm gonna go fly around some more, I don't care if I get seen. I WANNA ADMIRE THE SIGHTS GODDAMN IT!

And so, Y Ddraig Goch. The soon to be Great Red Emperor Of The New World, went sightseeing.

* * *

Soon enough. The Lush forests and bountiful greenery faded into sand eroded rock and arid landscape.

Yikes, so this was Wildspire Waste huh. Not gonna lie, I like the Ancient Forest better.

It's just something about the view of the forest and the sound of the sea that just brings some peace of mind.

Sand and dry mud cracked and crunched as Y Ddraig Goch landed.

Peering around, he seemed to be in the main area-ish?

Ddraig recognized some areas from the game but other than that? Totally unknown.

See, there weren't any invisible walls to bar him off and confine Ddraig to just the places that could only be explored in Monster Hunter World.

But here? Good luck finding a familiar landmark.

Growling in annoyance at the fact he couldn't figure his way around the land he was supposed to know by heart.

The red horned dragon took to the moon-lit skies once more.

This was absolutely fucking annoying, without a doubt.

How the hell does an area that I know like the back of my hand look this alien?!

I've been prowling the damn skies for what seems like forever. You might think a bird's eye view might help.

But nope. I must have passed several miles of pure Wildspire Waste and not see even a glimpse of what I knew from the game.

To quote the Angry Video Game Nerd: "This is fucking balls."

Speaking of AVGN, I wonder when his next vid-

...Oh yeah, that's right. I don't have the internet or my Playstation anymore.

The former human stopped his train of thought before it could lead him into a mental breakdown.

A melancholic sigh escaped from his maw.

Lifting his head once more and using his sharp eyes to scout about.

All he saw was dry flora, sand, more sand, and dirt encrusted rocks.

Honestly man, this fucking blows. Should've put more thought into this before deciding to take off.

Well, might as well make the best of the situation before-

"**Woah!" **His animalistic voice boomed out like thunder as he tried to maneuver around the big spire like thing that had pierced the sky.

Now that was unexpected. What the hell was that? Did the dry earth suddenly shit out a spiky turd right before my eyes?!

Reorienting himself, Ddraig turned around to get a good look at what the hell he almost crashed into.

His draconic eyes widened in realization.

Well… it was a spire alright. It was The Wildspire Of The Fucking Waste. _Swear included._

No way! If that's there then that means…

His gaze dropped to the landscape below.

Smaller rocks of similar shape of the one he had almost crashed into littered the sandy dunes.

_It was the main area of where Diablos would pop out of the sand all death worm style after you slung rocks at the Wingdrakes._

My pondering of how I missed such a landmark made me annoyed to a level I thought didn't exist.

A few quick thoughts later and Ddraig realized just why he didn't find this colossal spire of the wildwaste.

I ended up flying around in cycles like a dumbass. Was my sense of direction really that shit?

You know what? To hell with it, let's just go search uptop the spire and see things from there. My wings ache like hell anyway.

With a mighty flap of his wings, Ddraig ascended to the top of the wild pronged tower.

Softly alighting on the wild-spire his spyful gaze was set aloft to see around his surroundings.

At the rear of him. A jagged shield of mountains lies beyond him, earthly dull in color yet furious in shape.

Almost makes me think that a gigantic Kaiju battle happened there and that's the remnants of their great duel. Real epic if you think about it.

Ahead of him lay the African like landscape. It's hot sands now cooled by the nighttime breeze along with the muddy waters that run along the swampland's.

Man, I've seen documentaries of Africa before. Of how it was the birthplace of paleolithic man, how vibrant the continent's life is.

All these places have a unique beauty to them. The Ancient Forest with it's mythical splendor invoking old stories of fantasy and survival, all of this and more!

The allure here? The raw pressure to endure weighing heavily on your shoulders. When will my next meal be? When will I find the cool water to quench my parched throat? Where will I hide when the predators that hunt me come?

To survive here, you gotta adapt, overcome and evolve.

Only the best thrive here.

While musing over the beauty of such a crude brutal place.

Ddraig's sight caught the form of a barroth stalking the night wrapped wastes.

The Elder Dragon took that as an omen, he knew that Nergigante would show up sooner or later.

* * *

Damn. So much for sightseeing. I completely forgot about the Extinction Dragon, the "It Who Ate Fellow Elders".

But I was Safi'jiiva for fuck's sake.

The adult form of Xeno'jiiva, Alien Life made pure is what I was.

Why am I cowering before something that is smaller, weaker than me?

What the hell are these thoughts really… Truth be told, I think Nergigante would whoop my ass.

I just got this body, I don't even know how to use it properly yet.

I guess I know what the hell I'm doing tomorrow.

* * *

The head of Y Ddraig Goch found itself lifting upwards.

There, his sight met the stars.

The endless abyssal heaven above lay dotted and marked with stars of many kinds.

They are bright and dim, and grand a color palette they all share.

_But they are all pale and dull compared to The One._

Unending in light, brilliant in its endless sapphire shine.

There it was, _The Sapphire Star._

* * *

Before I knew it.

I was standing up, wings flared out with the constellation patterns on them shining brighter than ever that, along with a deep feeling of nostalgic melancholy.

There were no stars surrounding The Sapphire Star.

The best example I had?

_A light beaming forever in the infinite darkness._

Alone… like me.

I have nothing in this New World besides me, and me alone.

But now? I have something… even if it is just a blue shiny thing in the night sky.

O, bastion of sapphire isolation. Won't you hear my request?

_Ddraig's body straightened itself and stood more firm, his cosmic wings flared out even further._

Safi'jiiva opened his jaws and let the words flow out.

It was not a grand announcement worthy of an epic, no it wasn't.

Rather… it was an _assurance; _a promise.

"_**Let yourself shine alone, no longer my new friend. For I am here."**_

Unbenounced to anyone. A tear fled from the eyes of Y Ddraig Goch while whispering his oath to The Sapphire Star.

* * *

Antares Satevis was a Field Researcher in the Fourth Fleet. Normally what he does is simple.

Study local wildlife, sample Monster tracks, gather supplies if needed.

It had been like this for over ten years.

"_Simple… they say… MY ASS IT IS!" _was what broiled in the mind of Antares.

For the last two and a half hours he's been tracking down this new Monster.

Emphasis on _New, _the tracks of the beast did not match up with anything he had in his**「****Monster Field Guide****」****.**

That, along with how massive the tracks were.

He could lie down in them and still have a bit of room to move.

But there was also the fact that they glowed _blue_…

Which could only mean a really powerful Tempered Monster, or an entirely new Elder Dragon.

Which was not good in it's own right, truth be told.

And for two hours straight he hauled ass trying to figure out what the hell it was trying to do.

It didn't bother to hunt or drink nor mark territory.

No, instead it landed, walked around for a bit and then took off back into the air.

_This repeated nonstop._

It drove him to fucking insanity.

Now, imagine his surprise when he found the subject of his little _hunt_ had perched rather awkwardly on top of the Wildspire of the Waste.

His vision was a little bit blurry from the amount of _Raw_ dash juice and exciteshrooms he had consumed.

But he had found it! The dragon he had been chasing was here in his sights!

Quickly fumbling around in his tool bag he brought out what he needed.

Bringing the binoculars out of his bag and adjusting them so that he could see. He brought them to his grizzled face.

There it was! Red in color and colossal in size and…

Growling in frustration Antares tore the binoculars from his face while adjusting the lenses so they would focus better.

Nodding his head in annoyed success, he once more brought them to his eyes.

_His laboured breathing stopped dead in his throat. _

Clad in thick red scaly hide and black carapace with white undertones, was the monster he had been chasing since nightfall.

Humongous in size. It was almost bigger than a battleship.

It's human-like clawed hands gripped the coarse tough stone tightly.

_His lungs burned, hotter than ever._

He fell to his knees while sputtering for gulpfuls of air.

Fear and panic riddled his mind.

_Was this the __**Incarnation Of Evil? **__Was this the __**Red Dragon **__known as __**Crimson Fatalis?!**_

_Had the beast come to drown the New World in its hate filled fire?_

He quickly calmed his thoughts before they could go any further.

No, it wasn't the baleful black dragon of legend that could burn the world in it's rage.

Pushing himself up, Antares dusted his pants.

Casting his gaze back up to the new unknown Elder Dragon…

What was it doing?

No longer was perched and sat on the rough barbed tower.

Instead, it was standing. Wings flared out and seemed to light up with constellation like patterns.

Bringing the binoculars to his face once more, he studied the dragons face and head.

Vicious in looks and on his crown were sinister black horns.

It's eyes, serpentine in shape and gold in color. They seemed to glow ominously in the dark.

Antares, following the Elder Dragon's line of sight found just what exactly the beast was staring at.

**The Sapphire Star shone and glowed brighter than ever.**

He didn't even notice the binoculars falling to the sandy ground below as he went to grab the jeweled blue pendant around his neck.

It was like something out of an old fable or fairy tale.

The sight alone invoked his inner child.

Old memories of when he was still naught but a child, wandering around his home and village.

Antares could still smell the sweet scent of pie being cooked in the air, roasted mushrooms and smoked meat alike being tossed up into the ether above.

While Antares was fondly remembering his childhood, certain events happened…

"_Ah… yes, the festivals and plays that were held in the village square… I wonder if I should go back home? It has been ten years since I last saw Father and Mother. Maybe-" _Antares fond thoughts of home were cut off.

The unknown Elder Dragon had roared furiously due to the ground beneath him cracking and shifting underneath its bulk.

Its response?

"**YOU GOTTA BE FUCKING BULLSHITING ME!" **Was the foul words that spilled from the Red Dragon.

The nostalgic mood that Antares so enraptured had been shattered utterly and totally.

More profanity and curses alike continued to spill from the Horned Dragons lips.

Antares did not notice the form of Y Ddraig Goch flying over him as he had been so wrapped in his own madness due to him hearing the profanity of the Welsh man turned dragon.

Kneeling in the sand, leather clad palms meeting his face. Delirious laughter poured out of his poor throat as he kept on muttering the same thing over and over again.

"_To hell with going home. I really need to lay off the Exciteshrooms and Demondrugs."_

It is still said to this day that the echoes of mad laughter can still be heard through the bowels of Wildspire Waste.

* * *

My annoyance knows no bounds tonight.

Seriously! It does! It's like this universe is out to get me or some shit.

First, I wake up as Safi'(Motherfucking)Jiiva, next I have a breakdown, melt Rathian to goop, end up spending a good two or three hours getting lost in a place I should know like the back of my hand, and have a good mood with my new friend broken!

Who gives a shit if it's a blue dot in the night sky.

I felt a connection goddamn it.

The man turned dragon huffed.

"**I best not let my mood get the better of me," **Ddraig mumbled to himself.

It was good practice for my vocals.

Heh, thinking about it now… That's probably the only thing that's human about me.

Which reminds me. Could Safi'jiiva speak?

I wonder if I should go fly over the Guiding Lands to say hi.

Nah, that would just open a whole can of beans that I don't want to deal with.

For now however. I should focus on settling in and learning how to use the power that's held within this new body.

You know what… Let's just focus on getting home for now.

Heh, I just realized that my home is a big branch on a tree.

And so, the night continued on without any trouble or delay.

* * *

Astera at night was a soothing experience for Morrígan.

The combined ambiance of the watermill and the steam works of the smithy made a very comfy mood.

Add that with the smell of the canteen cooking up nightly meals for any researcher or hunter that's working late into the night?

Oh, well. Let's just say that you're gonna be sleeping good tonight.

But enough of that. Morrígan was gonna have her first quest tomorrow.

Nothing too big, just taking out a pack of Jagras.

But what made it exciting? The fact that the _Huntsman _would be accompanying them. A hunter of renown back in the Old World.

He was there to track down and catalog the new Elder Dragon that crashed into Astera with Rathian earlier today.

It was also kinda scary too. _A brand new never seen before Elder Dragon Species _just pops up out of nowhere.

But it also freaked her out further because an eyewitness said that it was "Bigger than any battleship I've ever seen."

Morrígan let out a shaky sigh as her anxiety was starting to get the better of her.

Her thoughts were a steaming engine of a mantra being repeated.

"_Don't worry, it's just exterminating the local Jagras. Shouldn't take no more than a few hours." _

After her emotions had calmed, Morrígan quickly stood up from the wooden stool she had sat in and made her way to the quarters.

"_Yeah, nothing could go wrong tomorrow. It's just a pack of Jagras and that's it. Maybe a bit of awe and wow, when we see the tracks of this new Elder Dragon." _Was the naive thoughts of Morrígan Dagda.

_Oh how wrong she was…_

* * *

Have I ever told you that my eyesight is awesome? I haven't? Well lemme tell you. Being able to see _perfectly _in the low light Ancient Forest, is well… fucking awesome to say the least.

Ddraig's nostrils flared as he took in the night air.

_It was clean, crisp. Subtle hints of the sea blended in with moist greenery along with the late smelly dregs of food and ash._

I am never gonna get tired of this, I know it.

Peering over the late night horizon, Ddraig's eyes caught sight of dark tumbling clouds.

It was going to rain tomorrow… not too harsh on the downpour and maybe last for a good two to three hours.

Ddraig's lips curled into a grin.

Yeah, I still got it. Even as a dragon of epic proportions, my storm chasing eye is still good as ever.

Soon enough. Y Ddraig Goch, caught sight of the big branch that he called home.

He landed on it without a care in the world…

_~crack~_

In a split second his draconic eyes widened as he realised what he had done.

_~Shatter~_

Almost like a speeding bullet he fell towards the forest floor.

He repeated the last words of Gael Owen.

"**Fuck."**

The crash of his massive frame sent tremors throughout the entire forest.

* * *

Upon an empty eternal realm where dreams are made… Two things sat opposite of each other.

One was a dark green haired nude woman.

The other was a Red Horned Dragon.

_~We passed upon the stair…~_

They stared at each other for an eternity and an instant.

_~We spoke of was and when.~_

Recognition and shock were the emotions that were mirrored in their eyes.

_~Although I wasn't there.~_

Immediately the woman exploded into a million questions.

~_He said that I was his friend~_

The Horned Red Dragon simply let his jaw fall open as he couldn't comprehend what the _Hell_ was exactly going on.

_~Which came as some surprise~_

The woman now out of breath from her rapid-fire questionnaire looked at the Red Horned Dragon with an expectant look.

_~I spoke into his eyes~_

The Red Horned Dragon snapped out of his stupor and gave an answer which infuriated her greatly.

_~I thought you died… A long, long, time ago.~_

The Woman roared in fury as to why he didn't know anything.

_~Oh no, not me!~_

He simply replied the same thing.

~_I never lost control.~_

Grabbing her head in great frustration, she looked back at the Red Horned Dragon and yelled once more.

_~You're face to face.~_

"**Why aren't you dead!"**

_With the Man Who Sold The World!~_

The Red Horned Dragon chuckled and said.

_~I laughed and shook his hand.~_

"**Maybe I am, maybe I'm not… I don't know anymore.**

_~And made my way back home.~_

The woman collapsed in distress as she couldn't find any answers as to why the Red Horned Dragon was still here.

_~I searched for form and land.~_

The Red Horned Dragon reconciled her.

_~For years and years I roamed.~_

The Woman, now on her knees, gave a thankful gaze to The Red Horned Dragon.

_~I gazed a gazely stare at all the millions here~_

Their eyes met each other and a proper greeting was said in their gaze.

_~We must have died alone~_

"**My name is Morrígan Dagda…"**

_~A long, long time ago.~_

The Red Horned Dragon hummed at her introduction.

_~Who knows? Not me!~_

The Woman took this as an offence.

_~We never lost control~_

"**It's impolite to not introduce yourself to someone who just greeted you."**

Was the remark of the woman who was in mild disbelief at the lack of the Red Horned Dragon's manners.

_~You're face! To face!~_

The Red Horned Dragon humphed at this.

_~With The Man Who Sold The World!~_

"**Well, well then. Nice to meet you Morrígan Dagda, daughter to whomever your father may be."**

The Woman opened her mouth to retort the sassy remark of the Red Horned Dragon but when she tried to find its form…

_It had long vanished._

And so did she also vanish from the Eternal Realm of where Dreams are made.

* * *

Something pattered against Ddraig's head, it was cold, soft, wet and slick.

The Dragon's eyes fluttered open as it was awoken by the rain.

Groaning, Y Ddraig Goch made himself aware of his surroundings.

_I feel like utter shit. _What happened last night?

Oh yeah… that's right. I fucking fell off the damn tree cause of me landing too hard on it.

A stray drop of rain hit Ddraig's eye.

Grunting at the sudden uncomfortable cold feeling, he pushed himself up.

_Yeah, I am hella fucking tired. _

He felt so exhausted. It was tiring just to breathe!

Gathering his senses, Ddraig assessed his surroundings.

_A dull grey sky with a soft downpour. The trees around him were flattened by his fall, there was also a small crater of where he had landed._

Man, that could've gone worse. At Least I don't have any broken bones… Yet anyway.

Orienting himself, Ddraig yawned, with the last vestiges of exhaustion fading away.

Huffing a deep breath, he checked his body.

Yep. Everything still seemed to be in one piece. My hide and carapace are still intact, I have a bit of bruising. But not too bad otherwise.

Damn… this body is really fucking strong.

Well, I guess that's to be expected from Safi'jiiva after all.

Lifting a hand to his snout to rub out the last dregs of sleepiness he-

His draconic hand reeled back due to the _Wet, thick, slimy _mass that had made contact with his snout.

"**Ah! What the?" **The Dragon mumbled while looking at his hand.

_My hand was covered in mud…_

Even the new day somehow manages to annoy the fuck outta me.

Grimacing at the now smeared mud on his snout as the raw earthy smell of it invaded his nostrils.

"**You know rain… I love you and all… but some days I just really hate you."**

That's true too. I love the rain, but today? Rain can go fuck itself.

"_Nary have I ever heard an Elder Dragon of all things speak the common tongue of man._" an unknown warped voice spoke out.

A snarl of shock escaped the maw of Y Ddraig Goch as he was caught off-guard.

My head whipped to where the voice had come from and….

_There he was. On a fallen moist mud riddled log there he stood._

Short in stature, head covered by a wide-brim hat that was hidden by a white webbing of sorts.

It also concealed his face. Not only that but he also had a gnarled wooden staff of sorts, his other hand was coiled around the many talismans that were tied around his neck.

"_Well then… Speak! I heard you talk but a moment ago didn't I?" _The warped voice shook him out of his observation.

Oh? A First Wyverian… that wants me to speak. What fucking loonly world have I been dropped into.

Yeah! That's right! A world filled with monsters.

This First Wyverian's tone is affecting my mood.

"_I'm waiting." _His tone took a mocking turn as he tried to goad me.

He wants me to talk?! Sure fucking thing, I'll talk to his old dusty ass!

I slowly but surely made my way to him, my steps sending minor tremors in the earth.

As I closed the distance between us, I noticed something.

_His hand was ever tightening around his gnarled staff._

Was he beginning to get afraid of me?

With this revelation in mind. Ddraig honed his senses and _found out just what exactly was happening to the First Wyverian._

With a sniff of the air. I smelled something, my _new_ body told me this scent was _**Fear**__. _The odorous smell of sweat laced with adrenaline wafted through the air.

focusing on my hearing, I heard _it_. The race of his heartbeat, like a drum reaching the apex of a song… it only grew ever faster the closer I came.

With my sight. I saw his body become stiff and rigid, his posture unconsciously changing to be ready to run at a moments notice, the First Wyverian's knuckles became white due to the sheer grip he had over his pendants and talismans.

In short?

**He Was Afraid Of Me.**

The distance between us was closed. I was right in front of him.

I lowered my head.

Opening his jaws, Ddraig let his breath wash over the small old First Wyverian.

_The smell of fear was ever thick. The sound of fear was ever louder. The sight of fear was ever present._

I let the words spill from my lips.

"**Come now, don't be afraid. You wished to converse with me didn't you?" **His voice was deep and loud. A sinister tone infected every word that came out.

I waited for this response.

_Nothing came… _The First Wyverian was all but petrified by his fear.

A few chuckles left my throat at this pitiful sight, but truth be told, I think I would've been no better.

I continued.

"**Don't want to speak do you? Shame then. Maybe next time." **Ddraig's voice boomed out as he turned away from the old fear struck being.

Unfurling his mighty wings, he took off.

You know… I kinda feel bad for doing that. Scared an old man half to death.

But hey, he had it coming.

With nothing but the sound of rain pattering heavily against his horned head and the beat of his wings filling the air.

He flew away from the crash site of his foolishness.

* * *

Let me tell you something. _**DON'T FLY IN THE RAIN! **_It's stressful fucking something fierce, I'll tell you that.

I've only been in the air for about ten minutes now. And boy oh boy does the rain like to get right into your eyes.

Even with my enhanced sight, I still have to blink constantly to prevent my vision going to absolute shit.

Squinting doesn't help one bit. In fact, it makes it a little bit worse.

It was awful. Simply awful.

That's it. I'm gonna land, near the beach should be good enough.

Through his hazy vision. Ddraig tried to make out the beach.

After a little bit of more hell via flying through the rain, Y Ddraig Goch managed to make landfall.

Sending tremors throughout the ground as Ddraig landed he noticed something as the dust kicked up from the wet sand cleared up.

_I landed where I had my breakdown…_

Looking down at the shore of where he had his breakdown.

_It was different. _The stone that had made up the shore was reduced to molten slag and had cooled down leaving behind a _very _off perversion of what the place used to look like.

I was shocked. _I did that for fuck's sake._ Ruined the shore of a beach with naught but my rage alone…

_This body is scary._

More reason to master the godly power in it then.

But how though? How will I shoot beams of raw energy from my mouth? How will I send it through my limbs to make the ground erupt in mighty explosions?

First thought that came to mind was my encounter with Rathian yesterday.

_The ball of fiery destruction came closer._

The feeling I had yesterday…

_I felt something well up within me… Giving me strength and endurance almighty._

**The Feeling… **

_~Stomp~ _

What was that? **What Fucking Now!**

_**~STOMP~ **_

It was louder this time, not faint at all.

_**~STOMP~**_

Snarling in anger, Ddraig wheeled his body around to see what intruder that dared walk into his time of self mastery.

There! Hidden in the bushes I could see it.

Blackish gray was its coat of fur, pinkish red was its hide, large was its size, muscles it had in plenty.

**Anjanath Had Come.**

I stared the brute wyvern down as it did to me.

Really? _Really? __**Really?! **_

This is what came to me! Anjanath?! I fucking expected something better!

The damn thing had the gall to roar at me, its loud bellow echoing throughout the Ancient Forest.

My rage reached levels I never knew existed.

_I felt something. It was cold, it was hot, it was warm, it was cool._

My eyes widened as I remembered what this was.

This was _**The Feeling**_.

Once more the almighty strength and endurance was gifted to me.

I felt damn near unstoppable. As I looked again, Anjanath was rearing up to charge me.

Felt a grin place itself on my lips.

The first official thing I did with _**The Feeling**_?

**Was to make this Jurassic Park Extra run the fuck away from me in total fear!**

As if responding to my intent, _**The Feeling **_quite literally made my intent manifest itself.

**The World was drowned in crimson anger as Y Ddraig Goch made an engine of fear out of Anjanath.**

I could feel my own killing intent saturate the air. I watched as Anjanath flared out its dorsal fins and nose-bone, the reaction of my rage made manifest boiled Anjanath's world.

It's roars- No… not roars, _screams. _Filled the air.

Okay, yeah that's enough now. I feel like a total edgelord.

Breathing in, Ddraig focused on culling his killing intent and rage.

He breathed out.

Immediately the pressure of death had faded.

My little test dummy Anjanath took this opportunity to _haul fucking ass _outta here, its trumpet like screams filling the Ancient Forest.

I couldn't help but laugh at that, truth be told.

"**HAHA! Holy shit, that was too good.**" With that out of his system, Y Ddraig Goch looked back to the ruined shore.

Now then… back to Self-Mastery.

Moving towards the broken melted shore, he quickly found himself at it's edge.

Closing his draconic eyes, he sat.

Just remember to breathe. That's all there is to it.

In. Y Ddraig Goch, called upon _**The Feeling **_once more.

Out. A little bit of a buzz, it was coming.

In. Energy began to stockpile and spread throughout his body.

Out. _**The Feeling **_had come, ready to obey its master.

_There it is._ Going into awe once more at the sheer power he had hidden within his body, Ddraig began to do exercises he made up on the spot.

Flexing his muscles, standing up on two legs, curling and stretching his barbed tail. Simple stuff really.

I still wasn't exhausted, no sir I wasn't.

Alrighty then, time for the big guns.

Walking even closer towards the water, Ddraig started his preparations.

I let the energy flow into my throat, letting it condense and become more powerful and before it became too much. I let it die down and flow back into my body.

Repeating this process several times… let's just say I got a decent enough grasp on how to do uber cool beam attacks now.

I stared out into the storm covered ocean.

Let's do this! I let _**The Feeling **_stockpile into my throat.

It became more powerful the longer it was held.

_Just a bit more!_

More refined, more folded!

_There! _

Y Ddraig Goch let his beam of destruction free from his maw.

_A blast of all-powerful cosmic light parted the waters._

I don't know how long I stared at the water… I could even see the melted down channels of stone of where the beam had passed through.

You know what? Fuck it, let's do it again.

_**The Feeling**_ poured energy into his throat once more.

Ddraig let the energy run its course.

The Stockpiles upon stockpiles of energy were now converging in his throat.

_I condensed it. Made it smaller, more accurate, stretched it, milled it. All the things that I could have done. I did._

A spilling point was near.

Y Ddraig Goch opened his jaws once more and-

_A fine laser shot out with great accuracy and speed._

Guiding the laser to my targets, I watched it destroy and melt down the faux enemies without any remorse.

Closing my maw and canceling the flow of energy. I looked down at the destruction I had wrought.

_Vapour was thick in the air, the sound of boiling water was loud and heard. Melted stone was visible from the flash-boiled water._

I don't know what to feel really… Disturbingly, I reminded myself of the Atomic Breath of Shin Godzilla.

I think that's enough of kaiju laser beam attacks for now…

A sigh escaped from Ddraig's maw.

Let's try something else shall we?

I wonder… Can I reinforce my body with my energy?

Focusing once again, Ddraig sent his power down to his arms as a little test first.

Imagine his surprise when his claws _lit _up, an audible hum being heard as motes of light constructed themselves on his claws in mere moments.

What… The fuck?! I don't remember Safi'jiiva being able to do this!

Bringing up my hand, I took in every detail about my claws.

They more or less resembled swords at this point.

_White, glowing, humming, _swords might I add.

Ddraig lowered his hand down to the cracked wet stone below.

He watched his claws sink effortlessly into the ground.

Raking them across the stone, Ddraig noted that they _melted _the shore stone as well…

Never fucking mind swords. They were lightsabers through and fucking through.

My claws even hummed man!

I wonder what would happen if I focused even more energy on them?

Lifting his hand, Ddraig pointed the energy-clad claws out to the ocean.

His power began to pool within them, the hum started to get louder.

As more and more energy pooled in his claws, he noticed something.

_A small round ball was beginning to form at the end of his claws._

And the ball got bigger and bigger, the hum once quiet was now a roaring cacophony of noise and power.

_It was starting to destabilize. It was gonna fucking explode in his face!_

What the hell should I do!

The man turned Elder Dragon did what any sane man would do.

He pushed the damn thing.

With a mighty boom the ball of unstable power was sent spiraling towards the ocean!

Ddraig banished his lightsaber claws, watching them turn into motes of light that faded back into his own body.

Looking at the horizon of where I had shot the damn thing, I began to ponder. What exactly would that ball do?

He got his answer by the bright light exploding in the distance.

Reeling from the sudden brightness, Ddraig roared in shocked surprise.

What came next however was worse. A deafening bang rocked the former man's world

Collapsing due to the raw noise of it all, roaring as loud as he could in utter defiance.

_The ringing in my ears never left as I desperately clawed at the ground to gain some fucking semblence of reality in hopes that I was okay._

My vision was shagged, my hearing is beyond blasted.

Finally after a good while (_Don't know how long truth be told.) My sight came back, my ears still rang a bit. But I was mostly okay._

I blinked god knows how many times before proper sight managed to regained.

Standing up was a fucking challange in of its own.

See, my equilibrium is fucked. I can't make heads or tails of what's left or right, down or fucking up.

It was a good half an hour before I even managed to stand up and move around.

Shaking my head, I made sure everything in me and on me was good to go.

Wings? Check, not too sore along with no pain.

Main body and limbs? Good to go.

Alrighty then… That's enough of self mastery today. I fucking ended up on the ground shouting because of it. I wonder if this is karma for scaring that poor old dude not too long ago.

Y Ddraig Goch flared his wings and was ready to fly the fuck outta here, he didn't want any fucking hunter's showing up and giving his ass a hard time.

_Something tumbled out of the brush._

Oh what fucking now!

As I turned myself around once more, I summoned my power and let my intent flare out and drown out the world.

_Only for it to fade as I saw just what exactly tumbled out of the Ancient Forest._

Dark green hair matted with sweat and water alike.

Scarlet eyes wide with shocked recognition.

_I knew her._

My own eyes mirrored the emotions that were present in hers.

_I made her._

This was impossible. How in the seven heavens and ten hells is _She _here!

_**HOW IS MY CHARACTER HERE!**_

She clenched at her chest in what seemed to be great pain.

But I didn't care. My clawed hand reached out to her, I wanted to hold her, to prod at her. **To figure out why she was here.**

As my hand reached ever closer. An armored figure jumped from the treeline with a warcry.

"HAAH" cried out the Huntsman as his verdant blade lashed out at Y Ddraig Goch.

_Only for his blade to bounce right off the tough scales of Y Ddraig Goch. _

A shout of alarm came from the Huntsman.

Roaring in shock as Ddraig was caught off guard again, his trance was broken and his senses returned to him.

My hand shot back to my side as I took a better look at the armor clad man-

_It was the Huntsman._

Oh fuck me…

He jumped to my character's side and shouted out

"A-Lister! Can you hear me! A-lister! Are you alright?! Morrígan!" The elite hunter shouted.

Morrígan… even her name is still the same.

He turned to me and held out his sword much like a samurai would.

"Have at you then!" came the cry of the man, his voice old and grizzled.

He charged at me with all the might he had.

How does one best an elite hunter that's fought Elder Dragons before? Well, it's simple really. Just take away their weapon!

Unfortunately most monsters don't know how to disarm a human being.

But, I'm not most monsters.

He tried to slice at my left elbow. Too bad I moved the offending limb from his line of sight.

With the limb now in the air, the Huntsman had no target. His blade hit the stone floor rather comically.

"What!" his shout of shock as the red Elder Dragon moved his arm out of range.

Like a snake, my hand came down like a torrent and swiped the man.

And… _Holy fuck man, I just realized how big I am._

This man must have been around 6'2 or 6'3 but with how I'm holding him? Fucking guy was as big as toy in my hand!

Ddraig mildly shook his head as he was still in a battle of sorts.

The Huntsmans was shouting and flailing with all the strength he had, only for it to be naught.

His hand was still gripping the long as fuck sword.

I'll be taking that, thank you very much.

Using his one free hand to push himself up, Ddraig stood up.

Alright, let's see here. His clawed fingers tumbled around the elite hunter in a gamble to grab his longsword.

Oh, come the fuck on! Stop moving around! Fucking guy was like a worm.

Finally, my three digits managed to find the end of the verdant Longsword and with a little bit of force.

_Ddraig pulled the signature weapon of the Huntsman away from his writhing armored body._

With the verdant blade now firmly held within my right hand, I threw the Hunter down like an abandoned toy.

"TEACHER!" A new voice shouted out

Ddraig casted his gaze to the newcomer it was…

_It was the Field Team Leader. _Oh fuck me.

Like a bolt of lightning he was at his teacher's side immediately.

"Are you alright!" his worried yell came out.

The Elite hunter lurched up. "I'm fine! Go get Morrígan and yourself out of here, I'll send an SOS flare!"

"Alright then, Hurry though! We don't know when that thing might attack again!" shot back The Field Team Leader.

As his pupil raced towards the A-lister, the Huntsman produced a flare from one of his pouches and lit it up, sending flying in the air.

_**That's my Que to get the absolute fucking hell out of here!**_

Flaring out my wings, I poured all the muscular power I had in them to achieve flight.

In but a few moments I was racing throughout the sky.

_**The Feeling **_Started to fade from my system.

I asked myself a question.

"_Just what the hell have I done?!"_

* * *

**AN:** Wanna know something? In the last chapter, I said the new chapter is gonna come out in roughly five days. **Well, it's been about a month and three fucking days since that chapter came out. Turns out I am an absolute lazy crock of shit that doesn't know the word discipline. **Over the course of several weeks I fucking wrote this damn thing with the greatest of despairs. When I first opened the document, it stayed empty for a good 10 fucking days before I punted my ass on my chair and got to writing.

But truth be told, I never fucking thought that it would end up as a _7000 word document _most of the end you read was written today over the course of several hours of me finally getting pissed at myself and marathoning the hell out of my imagination.

with that finally out of my system. Let's get to review replies.

Thanatos413: Glad my story was good enough to get you to fav and follow my story but as well getting you to buy the expansion. Thanks a'lot for your review man.

claton FromMoga: Good to know that my story was good enough to make you pop a Jojo reference. Hope you enjoy man.

Chris Rock27: I got your PM man. And I just wanna say. I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY! The last month was me being a total fucking lazy ass that didn't bother to write at all. As a matter of fact, your PM and review kinda helped me get back on track with the story. Thanks a ton for helping setting myself straight.

And that's all of it. I just wanna say again that I'm sorry for keeping people waiting. Really, I do. If I wasn't a lazy ass half the time then this chapter would have been out ages ago.

Anyway, see y'all later. And don't worry about the next chapter taking a month again for it to come out. **I REFUSE TO LET THAT HAPPEN AGAIN.**


	5. Dinas Emrys

Soo... Kept you waiting huh, two months this fucking thing took to come out... I'll explain as to why it took this long at the bottom. Until then, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"Hey! Up and at em-" The man's awakening shout was interrupted by a punch to the jaw.

"Oof!" Falling to the ground, the man lay awkwardly for a few moments before shooting up while nursing his now bruised jaw.

"God's damned woman! Just trying to wake you up. There's no damn need to sock me!" The man angrily mumbled.

Scarlet eyes blinked tiredly in confusion.

"What?" Morrígan's words were slurred due to the sheer sleepiness she was drowning in.

She began to come to when an ache started to become awfully prominent on her outstretched fist.

Her gentle freckled face did an O as she realised what she had just done.

"I… I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! It's just a reflex I swear it is!" More and more apologies were stuttered out of her lips as she stumbled towards the poor man she had punched.

"Ah, hell woman! Enough of the half assed sorry's already will ya!" The man let his fist fall from his jaw as his annoyance filled eyes fixed themselves on Morrígan.

"Eh, whatever. At least you're awake. Your handler Aqua was it? She sent me downhere to wake you up. You got a quest this morning, remember."

"Y-yes, yes I do." Morrígan stuttered out.

"Sure you do… anyway. Get dressed, we have a heavy rain outside." True to his words. The thick sound of rain pittering against the quarters was loud and heard.

The man quickly turned and left before Morrígan could retort the sassy quip.

Huffing at the rather horrible morning so far, Morrígan let her thoughts wonder for a bit as she started to look around for a trunk or locker so she could procure her equipment from.

_Is every morning going to be like this? I hope to the lords above that it doesn't. Honestly, the first few weeks at sea were maddening sure… but now it's just… ugh. Maybe Mother was right. I should've become a Lore-Teller of the Dreams…_

Her eyes snapped fully open at that revelation.

What was she thinking! She trained like hell to become a hunter since she killed her first Jaggi at the raw tender age of 10 for crying out loud!

It was just the sleepiness talking she told herself.

Slapping her cheeks multiple times in quick succession, Morrígan repeated the mantra that she has always had since she started her journey to become one of the best hunters out there.

"_Never halt even in the face of absolute death. My determination is ultimate and my strength unending._

_I shall be like the Wind, free as the day it was conceived._

_I shall be like the Earth, steady, yet tall and unbreakable._

_I shall be like Fire, Raging and all consuming, yet tempered and disciplined._

_I shall be like Water, a torrent unforgiving and endless, yet calm as a spring stream and deep as the abyss."_

Morrígan let out a calm sigh as she finished.

This was the mantra that had been passed down by her family.

Generations and generations of differing philosophy and esoteric discipline's alike are crammed and stockpiled into one core lesson.

In a way it symbolises change and evolution.

It is in this way that every mantra that is passed down to them is unique to its own individual that learns it.

The mantra that Morrígan was given was her mother's in hopes that she would make her own.

Morrígan shook her head clear of these thoughts before she started to fall down the rabbit hole that is her mind.

"Meow, meowster. You look deep in thought."

Morrígan was snapped out of her stupor as she was startled and did a spit take and started coughing violently.

"Ah! Meowster! Are you OK?! Do I need to call the medic?!" The poor house-keeping Felyne all but yowled in panic.

Morrígan, seeing as how this could lead to a more shitty morning quickly acted.

Waving her arms to soothe the Felyne, Morrígan stuttered out her response.

"N-no.. I- I am fine, really I am. You just startled me that's all."

Hastefully catching her breath. Morrígan gave an awkward smile to the white and black housekeeping Felyne.

The little furry thing rubbed its paws in an odd gesture before speaking up.

"Meow… if that's the case then Meowster, do you need anything? Most of your fellow A-listers are up and about."

Morrígan rubbed the back of her head sheepishly over the fact that she had slept in for so long before giving her answer.

"Well, first of all. Do you know where I can find the**「****Item Box?****」**? I've a quest this morning."

The cat nodded its head very enthusiastically.

"Un! Come with me Meowster! I'll show you where we keep most of our standard equipment and uniforms."

And so, the Felyne & Hunter duo went.

* * *

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

* * *

Popping out of the Living Quarters. Clad in all of her chainmail glory… was Morrígan Dagda.

"Ugh, that took way longer than intended. What kind of hunter am I if I can't get dressed in time..."

Shaking her head once more, Morrígan took a sniff of the rainy air.

_Nice fatty meats were being roasted and stews being stewed. A small hint of fruit also rode on the scently wind._

Mmm, breakfast sounded nice right about now.

With a hungry gait in her step. Morrígan set forth on an exodus to get breakfast.

...Only for her to bump into her handler.

"Wah!"

"Oof!"

The wet wooden floorboards underneath caused them to slip and fall.

Quickly getting up while rubbing her rear, Morrígan set her sights on her Handler.

"Geeze… I only just got up not too long ago and already I bump into you." Morrígan quipped at Aqua.

"Hey! It's not my fault somebody slept in this morning, you're late you know." The handler shot back at Morrígan.

Morrígan raised a confused eyebrow.

"What do you mean late? It's not noon now is it? I've only just gotten dressed to come and eat breakfast."

Aqua's face fell at the mention of breakfast.

"We've been waiting at least half an hour for you to show up." Aqua mumbled despairingly.

Morrígan walked over to Aqua, who still was on the wet floor and lifted her up off of the wet landing.

"Come on… It's just breakfast, it ain't gonna kill you if it's cold. And also, what did you mean by "we"?" Morrígan questioned.

"We? Oh! You mean Smokey, Rudra and… I forgot his name already, but it's our very own Field Team Leader! He has a lot of experience when it comes to leading rookies!" Aqua shot out.

Morrígan began to grit her teeth as they both ascended the staircase that passed the smithy and led to the canteen.

"I am not a rookie, Aqua. I've been hunting for a good three damn years before I came here. You know before, I had a nice damn full set of**「****G-Rank Blue Kut-Ku****」**Armor. That monster put up one helluva fight and is my greatest achievement to date. And I would still have it if it wasn't for those damn rules eating dogs!" Morrígan rambled violently before stopping herself to take a breather.

Aqua pipped up.

"Mmm, well. We all had a lot of good things before we came here to the New World… I had a friend in the B-listers who had a nice set of **「****G-Rank Rathian Gunner****」**Armor! Shame the Guild made him sell it though."

Morrígan hummed in silent agreement while they reached the canteen.

Aqua suddenly took a deep breath of air and in a flash… grabbed Morrígan's hand.

"C'mon, partner! I can't keep waiting anymore! I'm too hungry!"

Like a gluttonous demon, the Handler pulled Morrígan along like a poor kite in the wind as they made their way over to the closest table.

Morrígan blanched as she was man-handled by Aqua.

"Enough of this! You're acting like a Deviljho, Aqua!" Morrígan shouted as she was forced down into a stump of a stool.

"Don't care, I want food. Be right back. Stay right there." The Handler parroted as she strolled towards the ordering table like a starved predator.

Morrígan scrunched up her face as she began to rub her now sore thighs due to Aqua forcing her down so suddenly.

"What a monster of a handler…" Came a muffled voice.

Morrígan stopped her ministrations and turned her head to where the sound of clanking armor was heard.

It was the Huntsman, the one who went by the name of "Rudra".

Upon stopping at her table, Rudra sat himself down across from her as he took off his verdant longsword and propped up against the stone table.

"You know… we would have already had breakfast and gotten this expedition onwards if it wasn't for you and your Handler." The Huntsman calmly said while crossing his arms.

_Morrígan throat tightened and her eyes widened_

_It was like getting scolded by her father all over again._

Rudra, as if sensing this, let his rigid posture soften and uncrossed his arms to put them on the table instead.

"Heh, you need more pride in yourself A-lister. Don't worry about it. We still have plenty of daylight ahead of us, and as a matter of fact… I do happen to enjoy eating with fellow hunters and comrades _very much_."

Morrígan couldn't help but slightly narrow her eyes at the last few words. They just bleed raw and pure mischief.

Rudra chuckled at her expression.

"Forty years I've been here, and with that being said."

The Huntsman leaned forward.

"Remember this quest A-lister, remember it hard and well. Because from here on out? It's only going to get harder with every quest done, so enjoy the ease of doing the simple stuff for now." Rudra's voice turned gravely and serious.

Morrígan dumbly nodded her head.

Yeah… it was like speaking to her father all over again.

The tough sturn man that was hardened by all the hunts he went on all the time.

It felt like she was back home if she was going to be honest.

A belch echoed behind Morrígan.

"Oi! Old Man! Where's that woman already! I wanna eat-" The rude man's words were cut off as his gaze found the figure of Morrígan.

"Well, hell. Look who decided to grace us on this fine Elder's damned rainy morning, its Miss Frightened Punches!" The man irritatedly mocked.

In a flash, Rudra's hand found a sizable pebble and quickly threw it to the rude man.

"Ow! What the hell Old Man!" the newcomer cried out as the rock found its mark on his forehead.

"Smokey... I may endure your antics but I **will **not tolerate you disrespecting our comrades. Cease your childish behaviour before I have to make a complaint about your attitude." The Huntsman growled warningly with his arm outstretched.

The newly named Smokey gave an odd expression before he looked towards Rudra and gave a remark.

"What the hell is up with people and them headhunting me?! First a punch to the jaw, and now a rock to the head! That's gonna leave a nasty welt you know!"

Rudra perked up at his angry remark before giving his own.

"I do not care about your displaced anger Smokey. Was it my fault that you had to scrap your plate due to your food being drowned and riddled with rain?"

Smokey gave a snort in return.

"I would've gotten a new plate but Gatsu has been giving me the stink eye ever since. You know how he is, damn cat is a demon to anyone that wastes food."

"Even then, Smokey. You should've kept your food out of the rain, and with that being said… is your management skills taking a decline?" The Huntsman shot back.

Smokey sniffed at the verbal jab.

"Hey! Do you know how it feels to see your breakfast get all soggy, mushy and oily? Made me feel like I was back in the Academy doing environmental and survival tests again." Smokey grimly said.

Rudra hummed at his response before looking back to Morrígan.

"Where is your Handler anyway? She should be back with breakfast by now."

Morrígan who was being entertained by the rough conversation the two hunters had quickly gave her response.

"Not sure to be honest, I think she may have started eating her fill without us."

Rudra hummed once more and turned his head back to Smokey.

"While we wait for the A-lister's Handler. Have you seen Lance yet Smokey?"

Smokey took his hand from his sore forehead and was about to give his answer before his features fell into a fine visage of stoic annoyance.

"Yeah… he's right behind you Old Man."

Rudra peered behind him and true to Smokey's words. The local Field Team Leader was found ascending the staircase.

He called out to Lance.

"Lance! What has kept you so?! You promised to come before the A-lister arrived! That was half an hour ago!" The Huntsman chastised.

The Field Team Leader rubbed his head sheepishly before giving his excuse.

"Ah, Teacher… Good morning as always… and as to the reason why I am late… I may have displaced my Jawblade."

Rudra slowly straightened himself and crossed his arms once more.

"You… "may" have displaced your Jawblade? That has to be the poorest excuse I've heard from you yet. Remind me to drive you into the ground next time we train, boyo."

Lance's face paled as he nodded.

"Y-yes sir…"

"Good, now then Lance. Where are the other three?" Rudra questioned.

"Um, well… about that. They got inflicted with blastblight last night." Answered Lance.

"What?! How did that happen?" Rudra shouted out in shock.

"I don't know the details myself. It involved something about a scale from Zorah that ended up combusting or something like that."

Rudra nodded his head.

"Hmm, this is unfortunate indeed. We will have to precure Nulberries from the Ancient Forest then."

Smokey interrupted.

"Wait, you mean those other fourth fleet A-listers are down in the infirmary… well damn… least we won't get a modern day **Incident Of Five** happening to us."

The baleful glare, no matter how hidden it was in Rudra's helmet, still found its mark.

"Smokey…" The Huntsman's ire was beginning to climb.

Smokey gulped in barely concealed horror as he tried to make excuses for his bluntness.

"I- I didn't mean… C'mon Old Man, I was just paranoid you know! I don't-"

Smokey's stuttered speech of faux innocence was shattered by the sound of plates being set on the table.

"Ah! There we go! Food for everyone! Now we can eat!" Aqua enthusiastically said, as if not aware of the murder that was about to happen.

"You know Aqua, you sure did take your sweet time in getting the food." Morrígan said as she tapped her fingers along the moist stone table.

Soon enough, the saucer's packed to the brim with food stuffs were passed along person to person.

Breakfast had come.

"Finally! Some damn food." Cried out Smokey.

Aqua wasted no time and started to dig into her plate with a fervor that rivaled a Deviljho.

All in all. It was a nice breakfast. Bird drumsticks roasted to perfection, huge slices of meat grilled and seasoned enough to sate a duke along with an assortment of bountiful juicy fruits.

In the midst of all of this. They noticed something.

_Rudra wasn't eating._

Aqua was the first to notice this and immediately commented on it.

"Mister Huntsman, sir. Why aren't you eating?" Aqua said with her cheeks stuffed full of food.

Smokey and Lance noticed it as well.

"Teacher?"

"Oy! Old Man! If you're not gonna eat, then give your plate to me!"

In response to all of this, Rudra simply tilted his body to the left and-

_And shot up like a missle, grabbing his Wyvern longsword and shouted out._

"Quick! What's that over there!" The Huntsman shouted out with the fury of ten men.

Like lightning the assorted group of Hunters shot out of their stools and took out their weapons.

Fellow Hunters and Handlers alike quickly abandoned their seats as well to investigate the commotion.

Scanning the entirety of the Canteen they found…

_They found nothing._

"What the hell Old Man! Are you trying to scare us or some shit?!" Smokey exploded.

"Yeah, what was that for?!" added Morrígan.

As the group turned back to the table to complain. Aqua noticed something.

"What… What happened to your food?"

Morrígan and Smokey gave Aqua an odd look before they spotted it as well.

_Rudra's plate, instead of it being filled with delicious food, was spick and span. Even the bones of the drumsticks were picked clear of any remaining meat. The plate was totally clean and devoid of any food whatsoever. It even had a slow rattled spin._

Rudra himself was sitting and fidgeting with his battle worn helmet all the while looking like an innocent baby.

Catching the quartet's looks of disbelief he spoke out.

"What's wrong? Are you not going to eat? I've already finished my plate." The shit-eatting tone Rudra had could've been heard all the way from the Old World.

Lance was the first one to break out of his stupor.

"Ugh, Teacher! Why do you keep on doing this? I get it, nobody will or ever see your face!" Lance complained.

"I don't understand why you are angry Lance. I just had my breakfast like everyone else." Replied the worn Blademaster.

Morrígan suddenly popped in.

"I-I… How does one eat that fast?! HOW! I have never in my life seen someone down an entire plate chock full of food like that!"

"I don't know what you mean A-lister. I simply had breakfast, like everyone else,"

The Huntsman's posture then slouched and became more mocking.

"-Why, I didn't know by eating breakfast I would cause this much ruckus." Rudra's tone barely concealed the mirth and humor that was buried in it.

Aqua shook her head before adding in.

"You… Y-you know what y'all… Let's just focus on eating breakfast for now okay? We got a long day ahead of us anyway."

Smokey wanted to protest, but he looked to his plate of food which was starting to get wet again.

_And so, the party of five went on the Expedition/Quest. And would later on have their first encounter with __**Y Ddraig Goch.**_

* * *

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

* * *

Ddraig let his wings beat with haste through the rain riddled sky with shock and confusion.

_What the fuck have I just done? What just happened?_

Words can not explain my goddamn confusion. I can get behind being reincarnated as Safi'jiiva somehow… _but having my character here?_

That must have been some fucking trick of the mind.

There's no way that the character that I made in Monster Hunter World can be here!

It's impossible!

Impossible… I chuckled.

"Impossible" I say… As if being a huge red fucking dragon isn't impossible enough.

Well, fuck. That's another mystery in the mystery machine. What the hell do I do now?

The wind and rain whipped harshly against the form of Y Ddraig Goch.

A stray droplet decided it would be a nice idea to make itself acquainted with Ddraig's eye.

"**AW! FUCK!" **My voice boomed out like thunder in the rainy storm.

Immediately raising my clawed draconic hands, I began to rub my poor eye furiously.

Yikes… I really need to get out of this fucking rain. But where the hell would I land though?

Near the great tree? Maybe, but after the little stunt I pulled at the shore there. The Ancient Forest is without a doubt gonna be teeming with hunters and what not.

Would they? I don't fucking know.

Well, thinking about it now. They definitely wouldn't want Hunter's and researcher's traveling around now that an Elder Dragon is lurking about. _In this case, me._

Actually, Ancient Forest should be mostly devoid of Hunters.

_But then again. There was my character and what not lurking around…_

Would they come back around though, is the question.

...Nah, they wouldn't. Fighting me off with nothing but beginner low rank gear and armor is suicide.

Besides, the only one who could really do some sort of damage would be the Huntsman.

_And even then…_

I still felt the longsword of the Huntsman within my right hand, it felt like a toothpick or needle.

The fuck do I do with this? I literally have no use for this. Should I keep on to it? I don't know!

Fuck man… might as well keep it as a souvenir or some shit. Heh, a souvenir… I can already hear the tourist planner.

_Hey! Welcome to the New World! Here's a momento! Your very own longsword that was stolen from one of Astera's best Hunter's!_

Ddraig shook his head at his line of thought.

Casting my gaze downwards. I found a rather nice place to land. Area 8 I think.

The green flora covered rock dented, cracked and sent tremors through the area when Ddraig landed.

Least I don't have rain pelting my eyes…

The former human's thoughts died down when he peered around. The zone surrounding him was more real than what was made in the game.

Ddraig spotted a few Aptonoth that were trying to flee from him.

Key word _"Try". _

The Red Horned Dragon fixed his golden serpentine eyes on one Aptonoth that seemed to try its hardest to run away from him, its fear filled orbs brimming with the will to survive, _filled with the will to run away from death and live another day._

_**Death and Living.**_

Instantly, the man turned dragon, hardened its eyes with fury and its features were pulled back into a horrifying visage, into one that would strike the utmost terror in a man's heart.

In a heartbeat, its clawed fist was raised high into the air.

"▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▃▃▃▃▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄**" **Was the anger filled roar.

With a loud bang, the fist came down and smited the earth below, the shock of it quaking the patch of land. Trees fell, rock was demolished and wrath dissipated.

The dust that was thrown into the air was quickly blown away by Ddraig's mighty wings.

I stared down at my left arm that had gauged deep into the earth.

_GIVE IT BACK!_

_**The Feeling **_was running rampant through me.

_GIVE IT BACK GODDAMN IT!_

I… I shouldn't even be here. I should be at home... in bed and telling my parents I'm okay…

_Mother…_

Ddraig's fire-like fury had all been but snuffed out, and its place were the cinders of sadness.

Tears were already beginning to crystallize and fall from his eyes.

I felt the tell tale sign of tears stinging my eyes as I watched my arm that was still gauged deep into the earth.

Swallowing the lump in his throat. Ddraig wrenched and gripped his arm free from the earthy prison that it was trapped in.

Dust was once more thrown into the air as his arm was pulled from the deep trench it had made.

A boulder the size of a car was still present and gripped within Ddraig's hand.

His wings flapped once more and the dust was blown away.

_No… not yet._

I threw away my thoughts before I could go down a darker train of thought.

Instead, I felt around the boulder that was held in my grip. Every jagged edge and coarse groove I felt to help take my mind off of things.

_A thick coppery scent wafted through the air._

Serpentine pupils dilated as Ddraig instinctively turned his horned head to where the smell originated.

_The Aptonoth which had tried its best to run away was bleeding out._

Shrapnel must've struck the poor thing as I struck the earth…

I don't know how long my gaze was on the poor Aptonoth. But I do know one thing…

Ddraig whipped his head back to his clawed hand with the boulder, he clenched his fist and…

_~Shatter~_

_And shattered the boulder to dust._

NO! I Refuse!

I may never see my family again and all I have left of them now is just memories…

_The remnants of stone turned into powder as Ddraig clenched his draconic fist even harder._

But even then… I will cherish those memories, for they are all I have left now.

I will honor them, I will live, live and see every sunset and sunrise.

I will grow strong. Stronger than any beast on this planet. Stronger than any deity or devil.

All so that I may live without the fear of death creeping upon my back.

Ddraig let his arm fall back to the muddy wet ground below.

Turning his body to where the now dead Aptonoth lay. He made his way to it.

This poor thing only wanted to live like me… and I killed it… if that's the case then…

_Then a hunter shouldn't waste anything that he hunts._

Picking up the fresh carcass of the Aptonoth Ddraig brought it up to his maw, and bit into it without any hesitation.

Golden eyes widened and dilated.

_This… This is!_

"**PAH!" **Ddraig spat out the scrap of raw bloody meat.

The melancholic resolve that had Ddraig so enraptured was shattered utterly.

Goddamn! This was **Raw Meat** for fucks sake! What the hell was I expecting? Guess I'm not eating raw meat anytime soon that's for damn sure.

Ddraig flailed his tongue out of his maw to get the raw awful taste of iron out of his mouth.

Hell… might as well go find somewhere to go and cook this. No point in wasting food.

Setting his gaze elsewhere, Ddraig began the tedious process of looking for a place to stay and cook.

* * *

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

* * *

"**Have I ever told you how much I hate this damned storm?" **Ddraig spoke to nobody while soaring into the rain while flying.

This has got to be the third fucking time so far today that _I am flying through a goddamn storm!_ It's annoying to say the least, having my sight ruined by the water and not to mention my poor hearing… holy fuck man my hearing. **ITS FUCKING SHREDDED I TELL YOU!**

And not to mention-

My line of thought was cut off as I saw a _very_ peculiar spot.

A rather large clear area beside the Great Tree that was surrounded by a very thick grove of flora, trees, and who knows what else. But that didn't matter. What did matter however was the _cave_ near the wall of said grove.

The cave itself seemed to lead underground and was roughly double the size of me, which all things considered is great!

Landing softly, Ddraig made his way over to the portal of the cave, all the while making sure the corpse of the Aptonoth didn't get dirty.

It was dark and dank, typical of a cave of this nature. The interior wasn't much, I could compare it to a small apartment.

That in of itself seemed to spark some nostalgia. That's kinda funny in a dark way considering that a few days ago… I was all stressed out waiting for the "le big epic storm" that was supposed to strike Wales that week.

I shook my head clear of those thoughts.

But, fuck me. This cave is real gothic now that I'm in it. It was your typical D&D cave. Small stalagmites up on the ceiling that dripped with water, the wind also whistled through, providing that low hum of wind blowing heavily. The rain outside also seemed to add to the atmosphere.

Shit… thank god I'm in Monster Hunter and not in Dungeons and Dragons. I would've definitely been your stereotypical chaotic evil red dragon that hoards everything and then gets killed within two weeks.

Ugh… I'm totally gonna decorate this place if I have time later. This place just screams "Evil Thing Lives Here" vibes.

During his smorgasboard of thoughts. Ddraig collected fallen dead trees and kindling alike to help start his fire.

Quickly summoning his newly named "lightsaber claws" He carved out a bit of the wet stoney floor beneath him, and started the process of making a firepit.

Placing a ragged stone tablet over the newly made firepit. Ddraig began to place the wood and kindling he had collected.

And when he finished, the dragon sat down and… _stared at it._

"_**..."**_

"**What the hell am I doing?" **Ddraig spoke to himself, the echo of his loud thundering voice bouncing off of the cave walls.

The Red Horned Dragon kept on staring.

"_**..."**_

I shook my head hard enough to make myself dizzy.

What the fuck am I doing?! Why am I staring down a pile of rocks and wood? Have I gone mad?

Nah… I'm just being lazy. Just light the fucking wood on fire.

Ddraig breathed in to invoke _**The Feeling.**_ His draconic eyes opened with a glow as the man turned dragon felt his newfound power spread throughout him.

Keeping my breath steady, I asked myself something.

_The fuck do I do now?_

I felt my features bunch up at that mental question. Well, first of all. It's _**The Feeling**_. From what I could gather earlier during my self-mastery is that there is no _"how", _you just fucking do it.

Welp. If that's the case then…

_Y Ddraig Goch reared his horned head back and let the pale blue glow in his throat loose._

Blue fire erupted from his jaws and rushed towards the meek pile of broken trees and kindling.

A little bit later, and a mighty fire was roaring in the depths of Ddraig's new cave.

Scratching my rough scaly neck. I started to think.

Might as well get started on gutting and preparing that Aptonoth, while that stone tablet heats up. Let's see if this toothpick can do wonders.

* * *

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

* * *

"IT WAS WRONG! EVERYTHING ABOUT THE BEAST WAS WRONG!" Rudra roared at the Commander.

"Rudra, calm down! Tell me what happened in order!" The Commander shot back at Rudra.

The Huntsman simply tilted his head and began to pace around once more.

"It… Arthur… it went so wrong at the end, I don't even know where to begin!" Rudra exclaimed.

The newly named Arthur rubbed his tanned scarred face.

"Tell me everything after the A-lister finished her quest. And take a seat while you're at it Rudra, you look stressed." Arthur advised.

Rudra spun around to face Arthur. "Listen, I already-" Rudra cut himself off as his tense posture fell and relaxed.

The old blademaster made his way over to one of the nearby seats.

"Alright… like I said earlier, it all started to go wrong after Morrígan finished killing off that Jagras pack…"

* * *

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

* * *

Sabatons crunched the wet forest floor beneath as Rudra speeded past to catch up with Morrígan.

A blast that lit up the sky and tore apart their hearing something fierce, happened not too long ago.

_Happened near Astera…_

Que the "drop everything in your hands and start running towards the new objective".

Jumping through a bush, Rudra sprinted his way ever closer to the coast. As he got near, Rudra spotted something _Big and Red. _

"_Shit…" _he mumbled. Speeding up even faster, Rudra made for the break in the treeline.

Before the worn hunter could even land a single step more… _The Pressure Of Death came. _Like an infinite burden, pushing and crushing Rudra underneath its unending weight.

The worn first fleeter tumbled to the ground as instinctive fear consumed his body.

"_What? What's going on? What is this intense feeling? I̴̧̖̲̫̊̃ ̶̤̑Ĉ̷͖̆͂Å̷̹̔͐̋Ń̸̢͕͑̎'̸̗͉̬͔̈́̀T̴̢̓ ̶̭̏B̵̥̍R̶̢̛̞͚͎̚E̶̲̻̔̃͗̔Ą̴͎͉̤̾̇̏T̴̝͚͕̖́͐́H̶͈̓̒̄͋!̵̮̖̞̀̋͆̕͜ W̴̘͒͐Ḩ̶̹̭̈́͗̕Y̵̢̳̅ ̸͙̤̯̓̐̇C̷̘̙̔̃À̸͔͆N̵͙̑͋'̵̧̯̈́͂T̷̖̠̾͗̒̈́ ̷̤͈̜͌̆I̵̹̪̿̔͋ ̴̺̤͂͆͋͝B̷̯̌̎͊͝R̶̫̪͕̮͘Ê̴̢̯̝̩̿͝A̴̖̻͛̔T̵̬́̌̅͂H̵͇̺̞͑͑̕!̶̡̜̜̺̑"_

Rudra's thoughts became more and more frenzied but thankfully, as fast as the pressure of death came, it quickly went.

The Huntsman let his lungs fill with the much needed life giving air.

"_What… what was that?" _Rudra shook his head clear of his thoughts. He needed to get back to Astera with all haste.

Nearing the treeline, that's when Rudra saw _it_.

A devilishly humongous monster that was ripped from the legends themselves.

It had a body covered in rich red steely scales and like thorns in a bush, ridgid black spikes were seen protruding from its body.

It's muscles, like iron wrought cables, writhed like snakes under the thick armor that it called its hide.

On it's crown were two horns, colored like an abyssal obsidian that jutted up into a menacing length.

It's golden serpentine pits that it called eyes seemed to glow with an intelligence never seen before.

And _It_ was reaching out to Morrígan.

In a blink of an eye he unsheathed his longsword and jumped towards the beast. Crossing the distance to the beast in but a few moments, Rudra let his blade fly towards the beast with all the might he had.

Only for his blade to bounce right off the insanely hard scales the beast had.

But the strike itself seemed to have an effect, it shook the Elder Dragon out of its stupor.

"▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▃▃▃▃▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄**!"**

At the temporary cost of his hearing of course, but that could wait for later. Calling out to the A-lister didn't help either. She clutched at her chest at what looked to be in great pain, it was something he would look into after. For now, he had an Elder Dragon to drive off.

Rudra settled into one of the many now esoteric forgotten stances of the Blademaster.

"Have at you then!" Rudra shouted out.

Targeting a more strategic point, Rudra sprinted towards the Red Elder Dragons forearm, where the scales were thinner.

Rudra swung his blade and hit…

_And hit nothing but the ruined stone coast beneath._

"WHAT!" Rudra cried out in absolute shock.

Some monsters were smart, sure. _But to dodge something that it saw for the first time. For a monster to know what a blade was..._

Before he could give himself answers as to _why_ the Elder Dragon dodged his attack, his world was shook apart.

Rudra's sight was blocked out, and the only sensation he could feel was being lifted.

In a moment, he could finally see-

_The dragon stared his armored form down._

The Huntsman's throat tightened, his tongue became numb and his chest turned into ice.

_Was… was this the end? _

Not really no, instead the beast simply looked and studied him.

Then it had the gall to close its eyes and shake its head at him, as if he wasn't worthy of what the creature had to dish out.

_It made his blood boil._

This was not a beast… this was something else entirely. _It was something wrong, something that didn't belong._

The dragon pushed itself up onto its forelegs, all the while keeping its sulfur colored pits locked onto his form.

And then… the beast took its other clawed hand and _grasped _Rudra's longsword

Rudra's world was shattered as the impossible happened.

His _blade_ was being taken away. No matter how much he tugged and pulled, _nothing _worked.

The Huntsman's death grip shook and finally gave out under the Elder's superior strength.

_**It was utterly impossible for a monster to do this.**_

Yet, the dragon did anyway. It took Rudra's blade, his pride and symbol… all in one motion.

Time seemed to slow as Rudra watched all of his years of hard work, determination, and sweat in blade form be taken away from him.

Now bladeless and harmless, the beast looked down at Rudra, a sort of triumphant yet worried emotion bled from the beast's eyes.

The red scaled Elder simply shifted the stolen longsword into its palm before throwing Rudra away like how a child would discard an unwanted toy.

A few shouts and flare later. The assorted trio watched as the new unidentified monster flew away deep into the Ancient Forest.

"T-teacher… What just happened?" Exclaimed a stupified Lance.

Rudra slowly got up, his armored hands tightly winding and clenching in controlled anger. "The impossible happened, that's what!" he spat out with a tone colder than ice.

"Where is Smokey and the Handler, Lance?!" He continued.

"T-the Handler is back at camp and as for Smokey, I sent him to fetch her after we saw that blast."

Rudra hummed in response as he made his way over to the now recovering Morrígan.

Ignoring her squawk of surprise. He hoisted her up into a fireman's carry, all the while being mindful of her charge blade.

"Lance!" Rudra called out a final time. "Go back to the camp and make sure that Smokey doesn't do something a hunter of his station should do."

"Roger!"

* * *

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

* * *

The Commander let out an amused snort as Rudra finished his recollection of what just happened a few hours prior.

"Heh… who would've known that Rudra, The Huntsman, _The Sword Saint; _had his much beloved blade taken from him by an overgrown lizard."

"Arthur…" Rudra growled out.

"Calm down old friend. It's hard enough to believe what you just reported as true after all, to hear that a colossal oversized red dragon picked you up and just _took_ your longsword." Arthur said while tiredly rubbing his face.

"All of what I told you, Arthur, was true." Rudra tensely replied.

"Hmph… indeed you did… indeed you did." The Commander let his hands fall from his face as he looked up towards the rainy sky above and trailed off.

The heavy rain from the morning had died down into a soft afternoon drizzle.

Worn leather boots and scored sabatons tapped their heels on the wet wooden floor beneath anxiously.

The Commander let the cool rain calm down his panicked mind. "So… I heard that you roughed up Smokey pretty bad earlier Rudra. Care to explain?"

Rudra let out a bark of laughter. "Hah! I won't lie that I let my temper get to me, the damn fool wouldn't stop roaring in laughter at the fact that I had my blade taken from me due to an overgrown beast. He wouldn't believe it at first, then he saw the fact that I did indeed have my blade taken from me. It's safe to say that thing's escalated from there."

Arthur's foot stopped tapping the floor. "Hmm, about that. We'll have to craft you a new blade from the smithy then…"

Rudra promptly let his fist crash onto the wet map table, breaking and splintering it in the process. "_No!" _He growled out. "I refuse, I swore to myself that I wouldn't wield another blade other than the one I forged by my own hands!"

Arthur let his features harden at Rudra's stubborn refusal. "And just what are you going to do when we find ourselves in need of your skill? Cluck and bawk at Monsters much like how a Jaggi would at its first encounter with a Rathian?"

Rudra's heel stopped tapping the wet floor. "No, I would just do what Barbossa does."

The Commander gave a surprised expression, his brows scrunching up and eyes widening. "You would hunt monster's with nothing but your bare hands and raw brawn, alone?"

The Sword Saint simply put his hands together. "Yes, yes I would."

Arthur mirrored his gesture. "You are getting a new longsword Rudra, this isn't up for debate. I won't have you get crippled and maimed because of your foolish pride.

"Hoh? So, that's how it's going to be?"

"That's how it must be!" Arthur commanded.

Rudra unclenched his hands and moved them near the rounded corner of the table.

Arthur mimicked his action.

The two old hunter's stared each other down, a vicious tenseness seemed to enshroud the space that they were inhabiting.

In the blink of an eye, the duo lifted the piece of furniture high into the air, bent and shattered it down the middle and ripped the poor table in twain.

They threw the useless chunks of what was once a table away.

"Rudra!"

"Arthur!"

The two hunters gave their warcry as they rushed towards each other.

A loud bang rang out as both Rudra and Arthur's fists met.

"HAH!"

"Ugh!"

Their fists were locked in a struggle of power, pushing against one another in a show of strength. The wooden boards beneath began to crack and bend under the sheer strain the two were producing.

"It's been a long time since we've done this Arthur!" Rudra's muffled voice rang out.

"Rudra!" Arthur shouted out once more.

.

.

.

Sometimes… to cure a fear-addled mind from a warrior's body, what's more better than to engage in the most magnificent competition that there is.

**Battle.**

* * *

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

* * *

My barbed tail thumped on the cave floor eagerly as the Aptonoth I had gutted and field dressed now lay cooking on the stone tablet that acted as a grill.

I had to keep careful watch on it though.

From what my keen sight could gather, the meat was almost done cooking, if I took it off now, I would probably have a nice medium rare meal.

But nah, to hell with that. I don't want any unknown parasites latching on into my gut and causing a shit ton of problems later on down the road.

It was going to be well cooked and well done.

Too bad I don't have any salt and pepper though, but hey! Take what you get after all. It's not every day that you get to eat something that's pretty much a dinosaur and be a fucking cool bombass _dragon_ while doing it.

My clawed fingers rapped the wet stoney floor in rhythm as I waited for my meal to finish cooking.

I will admit something here. This body… _it fascinates me to no end._

I breathed in deep gentle breaths and stoked _**The Feeling **_once more.

I will most likely never get used to this _**Feeling**_. It feels… amazing, peaceful, _powerful. _To have all of this tingling and flowing just _beneath_ my flesh and scales… it's nice to say the least, it gave me a nice sense of calm, like everything was going to be ok and alright.

Finding it therapeutic, I sunk into _**The Feeling **_even more, letting the soft crackling of the fire and the sizzling of the meat, lull me into a state of _something_.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

_I felt it. _There are no words to describe this. The best description is that I felt well… _**Everything. **_I could feel the air flowing, the water rushing, fires raging, stone moving and waving, trees breathing and tempests whirling.

**The Earth was alive. **

This… this is amazing! I can feel everything!

I brought my hand up into the air and swirled it around, feeling and tugging at the very essence of what linked every living thing together.

I was quite literally holding life in my hands.

Before my air could go any further, I realised something.

_My food was burning._

"**FUCK!" **My voice boomed out as my arm shot forth to take the burnt cooked body of the Aptonoth.

Taking it off the stone grill. I inhaled and blew on it. The jet of compressed air struck the burnt meat in my hands, cooling it instantly.

It also blew out my fire, and tossed a whole shit ton of soot and smoke into the depths of my cave.

I fell into a coughing fit, mostly due to the soot that is now lining my cave walls. I guess that's what you get for burning a whole lot of dead trees.

Note to self. Don't burn excessive amounts of wood in the cave.

Utilising my new powerful lungs, I blasted my rocky home clear of the invading ash and smog.

With it now clear, I let a smile grace itself on my scaly lips. Or, well… what felt like a smile anyway. Now then.

_To eat my first meal._

I didn't hesitate in bringing up the cooked meal that was in my left hand.

_The first meal for this new life._

I let the familiar smell of cooked meat reintroduce itself to my enhanced sense of smell.

_Fuck… that smells good._

Biting into it, I let every flavor of the cooked flesh enter my maw.

"**Mmm." **

The texture and taste was… interesting to say the least. Ignoring the burnt crispness of my fuck up. The meat itself in texture is lean and a bit tender. Taste-wise, it's gamey and plain, nothing a bit of herbs, spices, salt and pepper will fix though.

If I had to cook this thoroughly and properly, I would sear both sides to get a nice fond to deglaze with, I would then throw it into the oven to make it more tender and juicy.

Heh, thank god I picked up on cooking after I got kicked out…

I swallowed the last remnants of my first meal.

"**..."**

What now?

Well… the day is still young and I have yet to find a way to get stronger.

I may be one of the strongest monsters in The New World, but even the Black Dragons like White Fatalis can still be felled.

_Fatalis._

I let in a sniff at that.

It was one of the many beasts out there that was capable of ending the world itself. _It _is supposedly feared by every living thing in the world.

And feared is to be right, for it actually melts down the corpses of the Hunter's that go and try to bring it down unto its armor.

"_It is said that Fatalis melts the remains of fallen Hunters together and wears them as armor, a__ practice that can only be described as a mockery of how hunters use monster parts for equipment."_

Now there's an idea…

I threw the stripped cooked carcass of my former meal down into the inner depths of the cave.

"**Cave…"** I spat out the word like a bitter thing.

If I am to be hunted and known, then I will teach them the name "_**Y Ddraig Goch." **_and in the Welsh fable, Y Ddraig Goch did not simply have his home be named 'Cave', no he didn't.

Well… technically it was a prison, not a home but even then.

**I Will Teach The People And Their Civilizations The Name Y Ddraig Goch And His Home Of Dinas Emrys.**

* * *

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

* * *

It was a sad morning for the bugtrappers tribe. The collected group of Grimalkyne's were huddled around a fellow dying tribe member.

The group lamented and mewled their sorrow's as the Elder Shamen recited his funerary pagan rites.

Torches were lit ablaze, a pyre was readied.

It pained the Shamen as he saw his family hoist the young bugtrapper up unto the pyre.

He took a moment to pause his rites and catch his breath. The Shamen let a slick, wet paw tighten around his old stave.

The poor bugtrapper was fresh out of cubhood too. _Everything went wrong… _it was just supposed to be a simple gathering task to get tonight's supper.

And yet everything went wrong when the hideous yellow and green striped land serpents came, the young one tried to flee, only to fail. The felyne did drive them off though.

_At the cost of fatal injuries._

Even now, the shamen could see the small rising and falling of the unfortunate victim's chest.

He lowered his head, fluffy grey ears flattening all the while.

Inhaling, the shamen summoned the strength to make a prayer, one born out of desperation.

"_Oh Mother Earth… send us protection, send us healing, send us a guardian to deliver us from suffering.__"_

_~crack~_

That was when _It _arrived.

_~Shatter~_

Thick scaled black claws bursted from the thick tree wall that was beside the tribe.

Golden eyes gleamed on with interest as the monster cramed its head into the now cramped space.

Its gaze scanned each and every one of them carefully before landing on the injured deathly felyne.

The gaze softened, the dragon's nostrils flared as it breathed in deeply.

Shutting its eyes closed, the red horned monster began to breathe in rhythm. The atmosphere was thick with fear-addled awe.

The Shamen looked on with disbelief. Were his prayer's finally answered?

He got his answer when _It_ opened its eyes that glowed with an unknown power.

_It_ shifted its colossal body to give its claws more room.

_It_ brought forth its hand and sent it forth, all the while it closed its fist until a single digit remained.

The tribe scattered before the clawed finger like the Red Sea.

As it came before the felyne on its death throes, Ddraig let his claw calmly rest on the being propped on the pyre.

_The World lit up in a blinding white light._

The Shamen hissed in protest as he was robbed of his sight, dropping his stave in the process.

When the old feline came too, he witnessed a _Miracle _happen.

The young bugtrapper, who was on death's door, was cured of his hellish injuries.

Bones that were broken were mended and healed, flesh that was slashed and bit apart was knitted and repaired, the felynes pelt, once dirty and matted with blood, was clean and shined with great vigor.

Rain falling and dripping was the only noise that was heard.

A loud gulp of air and a mewl broke the silence. The former injured bugtrapper stretched out as it awoke, old ailments seemingly forgotten.

A bark of united surprise came from the tribe. They all rushed to the rejuvenated felyne, meowing, nuzzling and hugging all the while.

A miracle happened.

The gasp of disbelief from the Shaman was shared across the tribe.

Casting their gaze back to Ddraig, the dragon seemed to wear an expression of satisfaction. The Shaman clasped his paws in a gesture of thanks, bowing before Ddraig, he gave the Red Dragon his utmost praise.

"_Praise you, praise you O' great Guardian Deity, we bow before you."_

* * *

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

* * *

So… transference of the Energy and Power stored within me is possible, given what I did to those cats earlier.

Didn't think that I would be an Empath after I focused my power though. But it's a good thing though, the Empath ability will pretty much make ambushing me impossible.

However, the limitations of Empath depend on what kind of creature I'm trying to track down.

Very basic wildlife like insects and fish are barely detectable and require huge amounts of concentration to even get a faint detection due to their almost _lack_ of any emotion.

Herbivores and small time predators require only a spoonful of concentration, so, not much in the frustration department there.

The Felynes though… Now that was something else. Their emotions were like a bright burning star, I could feel it even when I was in my cave.

It's what drew me to them when I found out that I could feel the emotions of other living beings. It was so _sad,_ so_ depressed, __**so awful. **_

In the end, I couldn't stand it, I let my instincts guide me and… I may or may not have tore the poor Ancient Forest a new asshole by tearing and trampling a new route to get to the felynes, those little furry cats were tucked real high into that fucking tree.

If a sapient being's emotions are that strong… I wonder how a human would feel.

_~Twitch~ _

Ddraig's nostrils flared, the dragons Empath picked up on something _strong_.

The horned dragon craned his head in the direction of where the emotions were emanating from.

Even though Ddraig's sight was blocked by the countless trees surrounding him, he could guess where it was coming from.

I contemplated where that strong emotional signature was coming from. I raised my draconic fist and softly bit into my knuckle.

If that's where I think it's coming from… Either Zone 1 or Zone 9.

I'm gonna bet fifteen pounds that's a human.

Well… maybe? I'm not sure… shit, let's face what facts I have right now.

"**One, whomever it is, is hungry, bored and irritated. **I mumbled out.

"**Second, the person is in the First Zone or Ninth. And lastly… the person is alone…" **I finished.

I wonder… should I go and say hello? Now that I think about it, it would be real fucking funny. The image of a Hunter or Researcher hauling absolute ass from me while I try to strike up a conversation.

"**Let's go make a new friend, shall we?" **Ddraig spoke to nobody.

His mighty wings flared out as Y Ddraig Goch took flight.

* * *

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

* * *

Aqua could safely say without a doubt that she was **Mad. **She was wet, bored, hungry and irritated.

Now given the fact that good old Aqua shouldn't be hungry due to her eating a _rather_ big plate of breakfast.

But! There's one problem, Aqua was known as _The Human Deviljho_ to both her peers and family. Her insatiable appetite was what led a huge part in her becoming a gourmet and later on a Handler.

Why? You may ask… because of food… and to an extent her Grandfather. Cause to hell with family relations and friendship! This woman needs her food! And when the Research Commission sent out the notice that they were in need of Fifth Fleet members?

Well. Let's just say that she ran over to the local guild hall faster than anyone could say _"FREE HUNTER BUFFET!"_

And that's what led her into being in this moment. Grumpy, bored and hungry, oh and did I forget to mention she had ringing ears?

The A-List Handler shook her head for the upteenth time this morning.

There was a big flash of light and an ungodly bang that rocked her world over half an hour ago. She chalked it up to lightning that struck too close to the shore.

After a little while, the Handler tried to kick up and relax in the tent but couldn't because she was hungry.

So, she decided to try her luck at cataloging the local flora and edible plants and mushrooms. It was a success at first. But then the rain happened.

The droplets of water soaked both her Manuel/Guide/Logbook and the ink she was supposed to write with.

The book itself was made of a thick pulpy paper specifically designed to withstand harsh weather and conditions.

But… the ink wasn't, que ink drenching the poor pages a nasty sticky black.

She then looked at her map in hopes of looking at the legend markers for a good location to scout out food..

"Hmm, so… if that's there… then that shouldn't be that far a walk." The Handler mumbled as she paced around the camp.

Closing the stained field guide. Aqua ever closer to Zone 9 to find a unique colony of mushrooms that is supposed to have high premium ingredients that pro chefs would kill for.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aqua stared down her rippling reflection in the pond.

It had been over half an hour since she tried to find the unique colony of mushrooms.

She rubbed her bloodshot eyes that were fresh out of tears.

The poor Handler just wanted a snack, and yet she couldn't find anything.

_Today could not get any worse…_

Letting her despair reach a peak, Aqua slowly picked herself up and started her slow agonising trek back to camp.

At least that's what would've happened if a Great Jagras didn't come barreling out of the forest.

Aqua spun around to see where the sound of trees splintering and stone cracking came from.

The Great Jagras rushed forth, its next meal in mind.

_It was too close. She couldn't run away from it in time…_

Aqua's life seemed to flashed before her eyes, her collected memories playing out like a movie on rewind.

The world slowed to a halt as the Great Jagras jumped forth, the monster's jaws wide open to swallow her whole.

She wasn't going to survive… _"I just wanted a snack…"_ Aqua quietly muttered.

Closing her eyes, she accepted the inevitable.

_~CRASH~ _

A huge red and black clawed arm bursted from the forest, crushing and felling trees as it speeded towards the airborne figure of Great Jagras.

The yellow gluttonous beast screeched out as the draconian arm found its target and crushed it down into the wet ground.

Adjusting it's grip, the scaled red, black hued arm lifted Great Jagras into the air and-

_~Snap!~ _

And snapped the foul gluttons neck cleanly before it could offer any resistance.

Dropping the still body, the form of Y Ddraig Goch made itself known.

The red Elder Dragon pushed and moved through the dense foliage and greenery, cleaving a large path with its gargantuan body.

All of this had happened in just a few seconds.

Aqua opened her eyes. "W-what? What just happened?"

Catching the sight of the dead Great Jagras, Aqua gasped in disbelief at what happened.

The trees rustled once more as Ddraig made himself known.

Scoutflies flew out and surrounded Ddraig in a blue glow making him appear ethereal and mysterious.

Aqua's mouth turned dry as his golden slitted pits found her form.

Her teeth chattered as she slowly stood up and started backing away. _Slowly, slowly Aqua. This is an Elder Dragon you're dealing with!_

Slowly, but surely. Aqua backed away from Ddraig. The Handler realised something. _This must've been the monster that crashed into Astera yesterday evening!_

The dragon in question watched the girl back away from him.

Ddraig raised his arm once more. Poor old Aqua gave a horrified expression as she realised what the Horned dragon was about to do.

"NO!" She shouted before trying to race away from the monster.

The derpy Handler didn't even make it five steps before slipping on wet rock below.

Her whole world went dark as Ddraig shifted forward and grabbed her entire meek body.

"NO! NO! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! NOT LIKE THIS!" Aqua cried out as the tough, coarse stone like scales constricted against her.

Ddraig lifter her up near his draconic horned head. He quickly unclenched his fist that held The Handler captive.

Light stung and pricked at Aqua's eyes, looking up, her sight met Ddraig's.

Golden slitted pits met bloodshot onyx.

She could only stare dumbly at the Dragon that was well… _looking at her. _"Wha-?"

That little meep of confusion was enough to send the Dragon into roaring laughter.

"**AHA! AHAHAHAHA!" **Ddraig's head flung back and projected his amusement.

As the last crumbs of laughter left his system, Ddraig spoke up. **"Hmm… out of everything I expected to find… you being one of them was not it. I wonder why you came here, if I had to guess… it would be food. Even though your home has everything you need, you still adventure about, Why you do this I do not know, but I do know one thing," **

The dragon let its fingers rub gently against Aqua's body, treating her much like a pet.

"**You are weak, you stroll and walk about looking for the bounties of the forest, not even caring about the consequences of your own lackluster instincts and disregard for your own life until the very last minute!"**

The petting stopped as Ddraig set her down on the wet ground below and nudged her on her back with his middle finger.

"**Do not come back until you have learned to be a predator and how to defend yourself against the dangers of the forest. For now, go home. Go home and go do whatever you humans do. Eat, sleep, whatever. **

Flaring his colossal wings, he took flight and flew back to Dinas Emrys**.**

All the while Aqua stared on, in total shock at the fact that an _Elder Dragon saved_ her, spoke and chastised her and then flew away. It was so shocking that she stayed there, collapsed on the ground for another hour and a half until Smokey would come by her and take her back to Astera.

* * *

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

* * *

Alright, I'll put it bluntly. The last two months have been a fucking nightmare for me. First, a close relative of got sick. _(It wasn't corona to those concerned.) _I took care of them the best I could, got a call from the Doctor to self isolate for 12 days. I had to isolate at my relative's offgrid house by the way, and that meant no internet or working on this story. When I came out of isolation, the Doctor took a look at me. He said I wasn't sick and that I was good to go.

So I came home, did what ever I needed to do and I started working on the this story. I got about a good 3k words in... and then disaster struck. A blackout happened. My Doc editor didn't save and I was without power for 2 days. When it came back and I tried to find my Story Document. I realized that it didn't save and was pretty much gone. I was totally demoralized after this and didn't write shit for most of April until the around the 20th or somewhere around there.

And then disaster struck again when I found out that I had over 2000 dollars in outstanding bills. I've been working on this and overtime on my job just to make ends meet. And that's it really.

And even then... if you're still pissed and think I'm a lying crock of shit. Then that's alright to. I did make y'all wait two months for a simple chapter after all. And a final note, as for when the next chapter will come out... I don't know, cause it's obvious that I can't update my stories for shit when it comes to self made deadlines.

Oh, and a little note. If your still curious about Y Ddraig Goch's size. Think of him as being as big as Grigori from Dragon's Dogma.


End file.
